How it goes
by Butterfly Wolf
Summary: RATED M! MALE/MALE So this is how it goes. My names Jason, and about a month ago i was hired by this dude named Kraven for mechanical and technological work in his 'business' as he said, which is really some weird fruit juice drinking cult, and then
1. Chapter 1

By: Butterfly Wolf

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: All I own in this story so far is Jason, other than that its all copyrighted from the makers of the unbelievable movies Underworld.

(Authors note: This is just the first chapter, please tell me what you think of Jason so far, I have a couple of funnier chapters waiting if you all want them!)

"So, my name is Jason. I do, mostly, mechanical work and all that good shit. I'm good with cars and anything with wires and possible electrical shock, pretty much, and have no issues with the near death experiences they tend to bring on. You had a foot note that you worked for some odd companies, morgue and so forth that might frighten some people. I can handle just about anything, one of my friends owns a graveyard and I've assisted him on some issues before.

You said you needed people who were available all the time, but it was tilting toward more of nighttime, well I have a lazy eye that closes automatically in daylight. I have obviously learned to deal with it, but I prefer nighttime jobs. I currently work at a emergency mechanic shop and need better pay, so if your interested, give me a call."

Kraven eye'd the near-resume paper in his hands. He had posted an add in the paper for an assiasstant. They needed somebody good with all technology, to fix their security cameras, their house wiring, I mean it'd be a lot easier and cheaper if they just had an alltimed hired employ who was use to the conditions rather than having to get someone to come to the house, at night or day, that would understand why there were so many people, and why they all slept during the day, and the closed curtains, and it was really just a mess.

Times were changing and most the vampires who still lived in the coven were not new-borns of this century. As it was known, few people could survive the bite of an immortal, not to mention they were selective in their choices. They could hire lawyers and such to deal with things as the money and the newly invented clone blood, they had scientist that worked on lycan's anatomy, and contacts for weapons, but most of those were impersonal connections. The lycan studies were handled about a hundred miles away from his house, if he sent word they had a busted wire in the camera system, or fuse blew in the ceiling system, would it really be proper for a scientist needed in his work there to find his way at night to their house just to turn back? It was a mess, and Amelia was currently visiting another household, leaving him to deal with such issues on his own. So he had decided, or almost decided, to hire this guy. Possibly for eternity, possibly until the guy could find another job. He didn't know yet if he was going to turn him or not, put a stop to all this hussel and not have skeptics about hiring a human assistant in the first place, or just deal with it. But he was going to give him a call, and being, well, Kraven, he figured there was no way this man was going to turn him down.

"I'm blue abadie aba die, abadie aba die" in the back of a mechanic shop, at nine o'clock at night, bout an hour after the sun went down, a 18 year old boy stood back there wiggling his ass in the air and mouthing to words of his cell-phone ring tone as he mock-danced around. His dark blue worksuite had about a zillion black oil stains on it, so bad almost you couldn't read his name tag which read the name Jason.

Just before his favorite ring tone ended, Jason picked up the phone, not minding as his oil stained hands smeered numerous car liquids on the back of the cracked dark red flip phone.

"ello ello." He answered, going to lean against the wall, putting the other smeared hand in his pocket.

"Hello, Jason Reeves?"

"Greetings, and this is?" He asked in a obvious voice to the person he didn't regonize, number or voicebox.

"This is Kraven…Othdogza, you sent me a bit of a resume, an answer to the add I put in the paper?"

Jason's eyebrow rose and he glanced at the ceiling for a minute as though trying to search through his brain for the information.

Add, paper, Kraven, ehhh….?

OH!

"Yup!" he finally answered, shifting against the wall with new excitement. Ooooo, a new job!

"Yes, I wondered if we could have a meeting, a sort of an inveiw type thing at the house tonight?" the voice, Kraven, asked.

Jason's eyebrow rose again. Who the hell gave an interview at their house? Ahh well, worth a shot. He shrug and opened his mouth to answer.

"Sure, what time and when?"

"Whenever you are free."

Jason laughed into the phone, shifting against the wall again to a more casual stance.

"I'm free all the time, just tell me when."

"Well then, how bout tonight in an hour or so?"

With this remark both of Jason's eyebrows rose. That was a little quick, wasn't it?

But once again, Jason being Jason just shrugged it off. He had no quarrel against that. Just tell the boss something came up and call some other night-shifter in and he'd go run and grab a shower and a clean pair of cloths.

"Sure, will do. I believe I got the address at home from the paper."

"Do you need directions, Jason?" The man spoke with some kind of…smoothness to his voice, manipulation that made Jason's face curl into a grimace.

"Eh, no…I can look it up online with the address."

"Very well then, see you in an hour."

And the phone call was terminated.

Jason pulled the phone away from his ear and gave it an odd look. Whatever, man.

He turned and started walking toward the bosses office.

Within a half hour he was showered and looking for cloths. He should probably dress nice but Jason really didn't care rather or not he got the job. He'd applied elsewhere, and this place sounded just a little bit odd. I mean if this guy was going to interview him at his house, where he was suppose to be working, he couldn't possibly expect him, as a mechanic, to show up in a suit and tie everyday! I mean that was just ridiculous! So since the dude sounded weird he was going to treat this interview weird. Let them see him as he was going to be dressed most days of the job. He put on some blue jeans, a Alice in Chains shirt, and his black hat that said SPY on it in bright white letters outlined in yellow. Fuck'em, hire him or not. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door of his apartment.

He walked passed one of his neighbors, Michael who had just came in for the night, drenched in the rain from outside. He looked a little shaken up, but knowing he was a intern at a hospital, he imagined Michael had some pretty disturbing jobs and didn't ask questions, just passed him with a polite smile and a wave of his hand. Michael waved back, having just unlocked his door, pushed inside and gave him one last wave before closing it behind himself.

Licking his lips he headed for the stairs, elevator on the bottom floor somewhere and not having the time to wait if he wanted to be on time.  
As Michael's appearance had warned, it was pouring outside, but he didn't care. He'd just got out of the shower anyway, wasn't like he was dressed for the occasion either. Started up the black car with blue lights at the bottom and a neon lights near his radio controls and windows, and turned to pull out of the parking lot.

Soren glanced down at the screens. A black car had pulled up to the gates with some kind of light system attached under it. Licking his lips he turned and picked up his cell phone, dialing Kraven's number.

Jason raised his eyebrow as he stared at the gates that hadn't moved yet. Behind it was a very big very rich looking house and now he was beginning to realize why he had been invited HERE. It might as well be some damned business. Swallowing he moved his hand to his lips, puffing on his cigarette. What was he getting himself into? He glanced at the stone holding the gates. There was a camera screen there. He'd never been to a rich person's house like this, was he suppose to approach the camera? State his name and reason for coming, he thought with some amusement.

They had invited him here, they should have been expecting him. Was he suppose to have given a detailed description of his car or something? He cleared his throat, going to put his cigarette out in his ashtray and shifted to beep the horn just as the gates opened.

Jason's eyebrow rose but he quickly dismissed it, reaching down to the gears and shifting back into first, going forward. He fallowed the curbed road and realized it stopped right at the house opening. Man, this looked like something out of a horror film.

Entering the house was even worse.

A man came to the door with long stringy black hair and classy goth cloths. In fact, it looked like he walked into some medieval goth society. And the scariest part was not a damn one of them looked young. The man staring at him now had to be like thirty, twenty five! Drinking red liquid from crystal glasses, and staring at him like a next meal.

Jason's eye brows rose at all this as he was lead through some doors, past a weapons room (a cult with weapons, this cant be good) and into some kind of study.

As the door was shut behind him by the man who had introduced himself as Kraven, his wide and confused eyes fallowed him across the room and to his chair on the other side of the desk.

Jason remained standing as Kraven sat down, the same stunned and confused comical look on his face.

Once Kraven was seated, Jason could no longer hold his question in any longer.

"Did I just walk into some kind of a cult?"


	2. Maybe a cult

Kraven stared at him a moment, glancing him over

Disclaimer: All I own so far is Jason, everyone and thing is copyright of the Underworld creators.

Kraven stared at him a moment, glancing him over. He looked a little bit better than a bum, but there was something…strange to him. He rose an eyebrow at the attire, hoping this boy was as good at his work as he claimed.

"Cult? Oh…maybe…" Said Kraven, off handedly, making Jason raise his eyebrows.  
'Well that was comforting…' Thought Jason as he moved to sit down.

Kraven licked his lips as he tried to think back to what he was suppose to ask during these sorts of things…it wasn't like they gave interviews in his time, and it wasn't a common thing for their household. Taking a deep breath he moved to stare at Jason, his eyes cold. Maybe he could skip the whole question thing and just take him to the problem in the dojo room. That would be the ultimate test. If he could fix the problem and see the reaction to the weapons and death dealers. He knew what the death dealers reactions would be to Jason, but he could only hope they could hold their tongues until the boy left. Licking his lips again he let his fang scrape his bottom lip…hmmm…He eyed the boy again.

Jason felt like he was being put on display, like one of those dead pigs with the apples in their mouth on the tables of rich people. Although he knew if that were so here, the rich people would probably be drinking out of red-filled glasses. He glanced around the room, trying not to stare back at the man who seemed only interested in staring at him. Was he sure he was looking for a mechanic and not a male stripper or something? Being gay himself glancing this guy over was very confusing. He dressed gay, that shirt was sparkling at him. Eh, who knew.

Finally Jason shifted and cleared his throat, looking at the man.

"Interview…?" he said, giving the man a slightly impatient look.

Kraven's eyes twitched for a moment but that was it, as he moved to stand.

"No. Your interview will be a test. See if you can fix our problem, if you can, then your hired." He said, brushing past Jason as he headed for the door. Kraven turned to look at Jason one more time before opening it.

"You will see some things in here, I expect you to be discreet about. This…is part of your job…" He glanced Jason over one more time before opening the door, leading back out to the part of the house with tons of people drinking red substance from glasses.

'Somebody spike the punch…' Thought Jason as he walked by, trailing behind Kraven.

This time he lead him through another set of double doors, and this room…this room was made of metal, and full of weapons, making Jason raise both his eyebrows. Well this was odd. He had just moved here, and he admitted he didn't know what to expect, but houses with tons of people and weapons…?

He licked his lips. Kraven turned to him, making up an excuse in his head.

"We make and test weapons for certain companies. We expect you to be discreet for there are other companies out to steel our ways of making them, say our silver bullets…" Jason merely nodded, glancing around the room. There were cameras everywhere, as there had been outside and in the main room of the house. Oh well, if there was anything wrong going on here it wasn't like it'd be too hard for some higher power to hack into those cameras, and then they'd just see he was naught but the mechanic. He glanced at the cameras again. That was probably what they were having problems with.

Reaching into his pocket he fished around for his cigarettes and lighter, glancing at Kraven.  
"Mind if I smoke? I don't feel right playing with wires if I aint got a cigarette between my fingers."

Kraven merely raised an eyebrow at him but nodded, glancing into the room. So far they had stayed right at the doors, and Kahn nor anyone else had noticed. Kravens inner coward wanted to just leave Jason there for them to deal with, but he knew what would happen if he did, so taking a deep breath, he took a step forward, grabbing Jason's arm and leading him into the room.

Kahn's eyes automatically shifted to the door of the dojo room, feeling a presence he had not known before approaching. A human. Kraven was leading in a human to their training room! A furry built deep within Kahn. Kraven had done many unwise things in his day that had made his blood boil before but this…this was unbelieveable. That human was being exposed to the very soul of the vampires, and Kraven was holding his arm and leading him into it.

His fiery gaze fallowed them, as many other death dealers, thank the gods for Kraven's sake Selene not included, as Kraven lead him over to the middle of the dojo room.

"Now the problem is theres some sort of short or something up there, in the ceiling main, it connects the cameras and the heating system beneath it, the main room has been without heat and the cameras in here on the left side of the room have been black for about a week." Explained Kraven, giving a slight domineering glance at the all the vampires staring at him disbelievingly. He would deal with them later.

Jason took a long puff of his cigarette and licked his lips, looking into the ceiling.

"Hmm…how sturdy are those pipes under that part of the ceiling?" He asked, looking at Kraven.

Kraven shrugged, looking at the pipe.

"I don't know, people have sat on them before if that's what your asking." Jason nodded, moving to pull his pants up and took a deep breath. With a leap and a flip on a middle bar Jason landed on the pipe a good ten feet in the air, leaving stunned vampires below him. He gave a harsh punch with his left arm and one of the square ceiling parts popped in. Licking his left fingers he put the cherry of his cigarette out and stuffed it in his pocket, crawling up so at least his torso was in the ceiling. Reaching back inside his pocket he pulled out his mini flashlight and took a peek down the rest of the ceiling. There was about seven to eight wires tied together.

"Milord, I have to question your motives on this one…" Said Kahn, his eyes ice blue in his vampric fury. Kraven looked at him with a matching anger.

"You're the one who complained for three months about the system not working! Now he's here to fix it! And get use to him too, he's here to fix everything from the camera's to the car problems!" Hiss Kraven, his own eyes going blue.

Kahn sneered at him, Rigel coming up behind him.

"As a human? Why didn't you just call down one of the scientist from the base?"

Kraven's fury grew as more vampires approached to question his methods. He was Regent, Dammit! One step under the damn elders, and they were the only ones who were allowed to question his motives!

With an angry snarl he pushed Rigel out of his way.

"Jason stays, for tonight or for eternity! Unless Amelia or Marcus themselves says different, is that in any way unclear!?" He hissed, turning now to all of the vampires who had gathered around. The death dealers looked away, going back to what they were doing.

Jason peered down at the people beneath him.

"Hey, I need someone to go and try and turn on the cameras, if there's a bust in the wires I can rewire it or I can just put in a new one but I need to know where the problem is first…and I cant do that if its not on…"

If you've ever had an odd feeling when someone is looking at you, just some odd person you don't know, multiply that by twenty and that was what Jason felt when at least ten sets of vampire eyes fell on him. Even though Jason had no idea they were vampires, he felt like an insect to them.

Kahn, eyes still blue from his anger, now angered at Kraven pushing one of his death dealers around, protective of all under his command, glanced up at human in the ceiling.

Jason gave a slight grin down at him

"Acrobatics in high school, can you flip the switch for me?" Explained Jason as to how he got up there so easily. Kahn glanced at him again and then Kravens still ignorant face as he stormed out of the room, needed to cool off.

(Authors note: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW)


	3. Need anything else?

Dispite his anger, Kahn flipped the switch

Despite his anger, Kahn flipped the switch. The covenant stated Not to expose themselves to humans by any means. What was Kraven thinking!? When Amelia got back, he only hoped she judged Kraven wrong. This was…worse than exposing ones self to a human, this was exposing the whole coven! A coven he had sworn to protect!

Jason shifted a little as he waited for the power to go on, keeping his hands off the wires. The fuse lit and shot down the cord but then a couple electric sparks went off about three feet down from him. Jason licked his lips and shifted, grabbing the block he had pushed in and putting it back in position before grabbing the pipe, shifting down it to the fourth block to the right and gave it a harsh punch before shifting his torso into it. He could feel their eyes on him, watching him. Had they never seen a electrician before? I mean, even though Kraven hadn't answered fully he still suspected this place as a cult. Were they not allowed to converse with normal people? Man this place was weird, maybe he should have just stayed in the states.

Clearing his throat a little nervously he grabbed the sparked wire gently, to make sure it wasn't too hot from its blow to fix. Nope it was fine. Taking out his pocket knife he sliced through the closest tie that held the wires together and pulled the blue one out from it. Bringing the wire to his mouth he bit down and pulled, stripping the wire. Of the blue coating. There, on the inside, was the problem. Licking his lips, he got to work.

Kahn reentered the room, giving Kraven a glare behind his back as he went back to his office. If Kraven needed him, he could come get him. Kahn didn't care. Right now all he could do was wait for Selene to get back with her team, because he knew once Viktors Princess, much as he loved Selene, found out Kraven, her most hated amirier, had brought a human into the coven, she was going to personally drag his sorry ass in front of Amelia, no matter how far away she currently was. And that was enough though to put a smile back on Kahn's face as he picked up his newest weapon and continued working on it.

Jason's head emerged about ten minutes later from the spot in the ceiling,

"Okay, throw the switch again, I think I got it…Please…" he added with a second thought, not really wanting to in any way shape or form annoy these…odd people.

Kraven glanced up at him, bored of standing there. Licking his lips he glanced around. The death dealers all knew he was his…pet if you will and not to touch him…well, if they did touch him, I guess he'd be dead or stuck with them for eternity, part of their…cult, he supposed with a small smirk to himself before nodding up to Jason and walking out of the room.

Kahn glanced up at the human in the ceiling, his fangs emerging with a smirk. Well, now he was all alone in a den full of vampires. He wasn't going to bite him, but he would make sure they gave him a bit of a scare. It'd been a while since Kahn himself had been in the field to hunt down some Lycans and he had missed the thrill of it. Scaring this human a bit would give him at least a small kick.

He stared up at the human with now electric blue eyes, his fangs emereged.

Rigel glanced at him and then the human, getting the idea but choosing not to participate. He knew Kahn had no problem going against Kraven, but he wasn't going to get put in the middle again. He had stood up for Kahn and what he thought before and it'd just gotten him more on Kraven's bad side, which with Amelia out in the American coven, was not a good thing. Just shaking his head he went back to cleaning his gun...

Jason glanced down at the black guy with the gun.

Didn't he have brown eyes a couple minutes ago? He stared down closer at the man. This place was really weird. Ah well, sharp teeth and blue eyes, he could deal with that, a job was a job. He'd seen weirder, really. This was nothing out of the ordinary.

Kraven pulled the switch and the charge shot down the wire, all the wires, and the heat in the main room returned, as well as the camera's gained a blue little light on them.

Jason's lack of reaction to Kahns dominating form had put a frown on his face but now he stared up with a stunned look. There, the lights had returned on the cameras, and he had assumed heat had returned to the main room.

Kraven walked in and instantly had a smile on his face. This was their new electrician.

With a smirk on his face, Jason put the square block back in place and grabbed onto the pipe beneath him, and slid his legs down, doing a flip down and grabbed the original small bar in the middle and slipped down to hit the ground again on his feet, with a small smile.

"Need anything else?"


	4. If he survives

Selene stormed into the house, her hunting team behind her as she went to the dojo room, her pistol still in her hand. She pushed the doors opened and walked over to Kahn's desk, ready to give a report on their pursuit.

Kahn raised his head and a smirk took his face as Selene entered and headed over to him. This was going to be perfect. The human was still sitting on the rafter pipe…His eyes raised to hers. Selene looked at him confused for a moment as to the smirk, and then Kahn nodded his head over toward Kraven.

Kraven stood…in the middle of the dojo room, looking up at someone she had never seen before, sitting on their rafter pipes. Her look got even more confused and started to walk over to him to see what this was about when she stopped dead.

Sniff….

That was a human!

Jason glanced down at the people below him. About three other pale people entered, all carrying weapons and looking like they just got out of a bondage theater. He raised an eyebrow and then glanced at Kraven. The chick with black stringy hair had walked over to him and then stared at him with icy blue eyes and a deadly look…with that weapon…

Jason licked his lips and absentmindedly lifted a hand to cover the bullet wound on his neck, the scar that sliced through his juggler on his neck. The one he had gotten as a witness to a shoot out…

He shook his head, refusing to be afraid and turned back to his work. The dojo room was huge, tall and old looking. The only modern thing in this house was the weapons and the cameras. And of course the many wires he had to work on. The ceiling was also made of metal. He assumed it was a safety procedure. Although the practically tin square blocks that covered the wires in the ceiling weren't very thick, I mean he could punch them in and lift them easily, they were harder to penetrate then most ceiling coverings and would keep the wires somewhat safe if one of those bullets went astray.

Astray…

Jason swallowed and covered the scar on his neck once again.

Selene turned to look up at him. Kraven had brought a human into their house.

How dare that fucking regent! She turned her now icy stare at him.

"We need to talk."

Jason glanced down at them as Kraven abandoned him again into this room of people…well he knew less well then he knew Kraven. They all stared at him with a form of hatred and…well like the next meal. But a job was a job, as he was taught, and if he had to suck it up than so be it. He was gay, and at one point had played sports. He had been stared at with much more dislike than now, he could handle this. Besides, he suspected they were a cult. They probably were just staring at him like this because they didn't know him. He just shook his head and turned back to the wires in his hand and separated them as to not cause more sortages or confusion if he had to come back up here.

Selene all but dragged Kraven into his study, Kraven having to wave off Soren as Soren had automatically moved to fallow his regent.

When they entered she practically slammed him against the wall.

"You dare to bring a human into this house! To work! Have you lost your mind!? We're in the middle of a war, he could be a spy! Worse! He could be a lycan, what the fuck were you thinking?!"

With a snarl Kraven threw Selene off of him.

"Touch me again, Princess and you'll be off duty for a year and a half and forced to stay with Erika!" He growled out, and Selene glared but pulled back regrettably.

Kraven glared right back at her, his eyes now an icy blue as he straightened himself.

"Now, Jason is not a lycan or a spy. He's just a mechanic and electrician. He'll be here until I say different, and when Amelia returns, she can judge this."

Selene's eyes widened slightly.

"You haven't told Amelia?"

"Not yet, no. She is at another coven. I am the regent, it is my job to deal with this house's affairs while the elder is asleep or elsewhere, and that is what I am doing."

Selene gave him a deadly glare and grabbed the door handle.

"Bite him or get rid of him Kraven, this is war, you cant hire in people off the streets."

Kraven glared back at her.

"I will do neither. If you don't like him, stay away from him, but he stays, today or eternity, got that?"  
Selene hissed at him.

"Fine but if I get one inch suspicious of him, I'll get rid of him." And with that, she swung the door open and slammed it behind her.

Kahn now had a smirk on his face as he cleaned one of the weapons out. Ah yes, Selene was ripping Kraven a new asshole. That's what he got for pushing one of his men around. He could only hope she was brutal, and threatened to drag Amelia into this. If Amelia didn't get involved he knew Marcus would. It was only a couple of months until he was to be arisen. It would be an intresting few months indeed. If the human lived that long.

With a smirk, Kahn glanced up at the human.

Oh yes, intresting indeed.


	5. Look of Jason's life

Jason groaned as he shut the door to his car

Jason groaned as he shut the door to his car.

Kraven had said he was hired. Had handed him a set of keys to the house and a key to open the gate. Or, well, a button really. Kinda like a garage door opener…

Speaking of garages, these people had a shitload of cars. Kraven had taken him into their, 'garage', and he had figured he had his work set out for him. About ten cars, and at least seven had some kind of problem. Oh they all ran, but Kraven said one was having brake problems, one was having starter problems, and one's heater didn't work, so on and so on. He'd have to take a notebook to work tomorrow night take notes on which one was which. Course that wouldn't help anyway, they were all practically they same model and color. For real, there were other colors than black. I mean he personally liked black himself, he use to be a goth, but that was absolutely ridicules.

Within minutes he had a cigarette lit, his mp3 player going, and off the property. He had had one hell of a night and he just could not wait for it to end.

Really he didn't know what to think of all the people. They stared at him like, well, an outsider, which he was, and he hoped they got over it, because he didn't know if he could do that everyday if they kept that up. There had to be like a hundred people there and the only one he knew so far was Kraven, but Kraven said he was going to meet some more of them tomorrow night because he had things to do and couldn't lead him around the house to everything that needed help. The guy who was suppose to be left with's name was, Daniel, he thought. Kraven said he would have preferred to leave him with another guy, named Soren, but Soren had to stay with him at all times. Which was pretty damn weird. If Jason lived in a house that big, he didn't think he'd want someone fallowing him around constantly. They all carried guns too. Was Kraven wanted for something?

Jason shook his head and turned his music up. He had to stop thinking about all this. He offered to pay him what would be in American money thirty dollars and hour. That's pretty fucking good and he wasn't going to question it. Well, not to their face. And he would prefer not to question it in his head, but he couldn't help himself.

He shook his head again, trying to stop these damn thoughts. Ah well, he was sure at some point someone would explain everything to him once he had been there long enough.

He sped up slightly as he turned on the road to Sarah's diner. He needed a beer and somewhere to think.

Sarah was his best friend, since well, middle school really. Both Americans and had moved there together. Jason moved because nothing stopped him and he wasn't very found of how things had been turning out. His family and him had lived here for a couple of years as a child, elementary school age, and he hadn't minded it, so when things got terrible, he decided to move back. Sarah had fallowed, because she had nothing better to do. And there was a wonderful college in the area that held what she wanted to be.

So together, they had moved there, of course though they had chosen different places to live. Sarah had opened up a bit of a bakery, diner like thing downtown, which he visited every night pretty much, and took care of while she did her homework or was working on one of her books. When she didn't need him he went home or went to a local club, trying to pick up a boyfriend since his last…breakup.

Jason closed his eyes at the thought of that. No, fuck him. He had left him and that was that. Jason glanced at his left forearm. Well, life was a bitch, wasn't it?

He pulled into the parking lot, which was deserted now, being it was, well, couple hours till sun up. He was dead tired but he knew Sarah would just be waking up to open the place up. Usually she had morning classes, would wake up early, get everything cooking, and leave him in charge for a couple of hours while she went off to class. Once she got back he wondered back to his apartment and passed out.

Turning off the car, he turned and reached into his backseat to pull out a pack of energy drinks. He made himself some alchoal/energy drink mixes, keep his ass awake.

Opening the door, he moved himself and the pack of energy drinks out, shutting the door behind him with a kick of his foot and locking it with a button off his keychain. Searching through the keys as he walked, he manourvered so he could unlock the door to the diner. It was a brick two story building. Sarah lived on top, and the bottom was the bakey, diner thing.

In the morning you could get eggs, bacon, and cookies, muffins, cupcakes, and biscuts.

He loved it. And of course beer and liquor. But that was only for him. He smirked at that thought as he opened the door.

Sarah was already up and there was a light on in the back, in the kitchen. He could smell the bacon and eggs, and could hear her mixing the dough together to make the cookies. He smile and set down his energy drinks at one of the tables near the door. He loved this place, he really did, he thought as he walked toward the back.

Sarah had brown hair that was about an inch above her shoulder when she let it down. But Sarah was a hard worker, and was usually always working and working meant her hair was up in a ponytail. Like now, she had it tied back, two strands coming down to annoy her as she mixed the flour into the cookie dough.

She had dark green eyes and somewhat tan skin, skinny, and was currently in some sleeping sweat pants and a white tank top, the bowl between her arm and ribs, other arm working hard to stir it all in.

Jason smiled at her and walked over to his liquor cabinet of the store, grabbing a large glass and a bottle of his favorite liquor, putting them on the table and then walking back into the diner part to grab his energy drinks.

Sarah gave him a smile as he passed by and continued working the dough, a determined look on her face. Jason returned and mixed his drink, taking a long swallow with a slight wince as he reached over to flip the bacon and stir around the eggs.

Sarah glanced over at him.

"So…either you had a bad one night stand or you had a tough day?" She commented, looking him over as she reached to add a couple drops of vanilla into her mix.

Jason raised an eyebrow and a small smirk came to his face as he snorted, then moved to sit up on one of the counters, looking at her.

"I wish. Nope…got accepted into a cult tonight."

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him then snorted, putting the bowl down to go over and get herself one of the energy drinks he had brought in, still half way asleep herself.

"A cult wouldn't accept you." She commented, snapping open the can and taking a deep drink.

Jason scowled and reached into the flour pot to throw a handful at her.

Sarah stiffened at the shower of white that surrounded her for a moment and slowly turned to him with a deadly look on her face, the can still against he lips as she stared at him.

Jason smirked and took a calm deep swallow of his own drink, staring at her as he swallowed it.

Sarah reached over and grabbed the spatula with the bacon and flung it, keeping a grasp on it so that only a few splatters of grease left it and fell onto Jason, who instantly moved to dry and block it form hitting his face as he realized what she was doing.

He shouted as the boiling grease penetrated his skin and Sarah could only laugh, looking at him.

He slammed the glass down, glad it was only plastic and jumped off the counter to rub at the many burning spots on his skin. She could only laugh at his funny dance as she moved to flip the bacon once more and went to turn and walk up the stairs.

Glancing over her shoulder she looked at him with a satisfied look on her face.

"Oh, and by the way, when I get out of the shower I expect the flour cleaned up."

She claimed, heading on up the steps.

Jason merely scowled and took two long swallows of his drink, starting to feel it hit his head. Gah he hated women. Grabbing the broom and turning the food on medium he started to sweep.

As usual, she came down the stairs and gave him a hug before heading to class. He clean up and finished making the meals, serving about seven people before her morning class was over and she came and relieved him of his duty. He had been buzzing the whole time, and had walked up to her bed to pass out, not wanting to reck on the way home.

What a night…


	6. Death Dealer Daniel

Autors Note/ Disclaimer:

Autors Note/ Disclaimer:

I don't own anything but Jason and Sarah so far, and I made up a vampire named Daniel as a Death Dealer in the coven so he's really not mine. And I obviously don't own the songs mentioned.

I know the last chapter was kind of boring, if not the whole story, but i had to give a bit of a look in on Jason's life. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE, we're getting in deep now folks, into the coven and soon into the lycan dens. :D

On with the show:

Chapter Six:

Jason groaned as his cell phone rang. Man, effile wasn't a good voice for Kraven, he reasoned as he flipped the phone open. He needed to set Kraven his own ringtone.

Licking his lips he opened his mouth.

"hello.?"

"Yes, Jason, look, I need you to come in a little early tonight, right after sundown…which is now, so please come in as soon as possible."

Jason swallowed and blinked confused. Sundown? Man, he had slept that long? Besides, what the hell did Kraven need that couldn't wait an hour for him to get a shower? He wasn't even at his house!

"Eh…I sort of need to change and shower still…I'm covered in grease…" Explained Jason, glancing over himself. Grease and split booze, he realized with a wince. Man he had really gotten into that bottle this morning.

"Grease? Whatever, you can shower here, just be here in a couple of minutes. One of the main camera's went out and we NEED that camera working."

Jason closed his eyes and swallowed again, his throat raw.

"alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Good. Bye."

And with that the call was ended.

Jason stretched and groaned. Man, he didn't even have cloths to change into. And he hated showering at other peoples houses, people he didn't know…

If he showered here, Kraven would know and that would just piss him off and probably lose him the job. Groaning and glad he didn't get hangovers, Jason slammed his hand into his head.

Of course at that moment, Sarah entered and rose her eyebrow.

"Well good evening, sleeping beauty! By the way, thanks for covering my bed sheets in alcohol, Alex is going to love that." She commented sarcastically, going to grab the blanket off of him and roll it into a ball so she could take it downstairs later into the basement and wash it.

Jason scratched his head and then flipped her the bird.

"Screw him and you, on this bed with those bed sheets." He commented back, moving to get up and grab his jacket.

Sarah glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Going home?"

Jason shook his head and glanced around the room, trying to see if anything on the floor would fit him.

"Nope, I have to go to work. Kraven called me in early and told me to shower there."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and looked him over.

"Eh…does Kraven know what your daily alcoholic routine is?"

Jason threw a stray piece of clothing at her, which she dodged.  
"No, I just told him I needed a shower still. And, as I said, he told me to shower there."

Sarah laughed and picked up the shirt from the floor.

"Its not the skin that's the problem, is the booze stained shirt. What are you going to change into? Right now you'll have prostitutes on the street turning heads miles away with that smell."

Jason turned to stare at her with disbelief.

"Its true man, they know. Alcoholics are easy money."

Jason smirked, realizing she just gave him fuel.

"You would know." He commented, running out of the room before she could throw something at him.

Lucky for Jason he had a spare pair of pants and shirt in the back of his trunk that he could wear. Sadly, Sarah was right. He did drink a good deal and this wasn't the first time he had to have an emergency change of cloths.

Popping the trunk he grabbed them out of there and shut it, going to open the door and start the car, trying to remember exactly how the hell he had gotten there.

On his way there he realized he still did smell terribly like alcohol and well, what were they going to think of him when he entered, even if he showered later.

He jumped slightly, controlling the pressure of his foot in the action as his phone started buzzing and singing in his pocket. Joan Jett's voice rang through the car –

"I hate myself for loving you! Cant break free of the things that you do! I wanna walk, but I run back to you, that's why I hate myself for loving you…"

Jason groaned as he realized who that meant was calling. His ex boyfriend. He was not in the mood for this, he had just sobered up. Shaking his head he moved one hand down to his pocket to try and feel around for the side button that hung up on the bastard.

Be strong, Sarah had told him. Yeah, be strong. He had the boys name carved into his arm, he was real strong.

Tears nearly stung at Jason's eyes as he glanced at his left forearm. Yeah…

Shaking his head and trying to ignore his tears and emotions he tried to figure out what to do with the current dilemma. He didn't want to walk in reeking of booze, so he decided to pull over on the side of the road and go a head and throw on the clean shirt. That took care of most of the smell. In the middle of changing, Jason stopped and starred at his left arm. Last night he had been wearing a hoody. Would these people really notice it? He hadn't carved it in too deep, really. He hadn't been able to feel when he had done it, being about a month before hand he had gotten so badly electrocuted his left arm had left feeling for a while. When he had been doing it all he could feel was a slight uncomfortable tingle, and he hadn't wanted to go too deep to cause death, just deep enough to leave the mark that it had. His eyes hardened and he shook his head. Ah well, if they did notice they could deal with it. Fire him if they wanted, he'd figure out something. He wasn't in the mood to deal with these kinds of things. Although he had never gotten an actual hangover, headache and all, his stomach was never extremely stable the next day and he was also never in the best mood, course Sarah said he was really never in a great mood, to which he replied he couldn't even tell when she was PMSing she was in such a constant shitty mood. He smirked at that thought and turned the keys in the ignition and pulled back the gear stick to back up.

He loved that bitch.

As he approached the gate he hit the button and it opened, when he drove in about ten of the…leather clad bondage freaks with guns and now dogs on leashes eye'd him, and one actually fallowed the car to the main stop. Jason raised the eyebrow as he waited outside his car and turned into the backseat to grab his tool belt, his eyes staying on the weirdo standing outside his car watching him.

Licking his lips he pulled the heavy belt into his lap and then turned to open the door, stepping out into the rain that never seemed to stop in this damn city and stared over the top of his car at the man. He had a gun too. Jason swallowed and fought back the urge to grab his neck in remembrance, instead he merely shook his head and shut his door, pushing the button to make the car lock.

The man had blonde hair, he thought. It was hard to tell if it was blonde or brown when it was so soaked in rain. Blue eyes, bright blue eyes, as all these people seemed to have. Odd, he thought, briefly wondering if the red fruit juice they all seemed to drink had anything to do with that. But instead he shrugged it off and just walked around the car. A job was a job and if these people wanted to carry guns around all the time so be it. He had gotten over the main part of the trahma the stray bullet had caused years ago and he was ready to handle this. He approached the man who had done nothing but stare at him since his car had came near the gate. His eyes squinted in the darkness and the rain as he stared him over.

"Are you Daniel?" Asked Jason, licking his lips. The man wasn't bad looking, twenty maybe? Pale as hell, but of course, all the people he had seen here were. Probably only came out at nighttime, by the sounds of the add Kraven had put in the paper. Something to do with their cult, he imagined.

The man gave him one full body glance over then nodded his head and gave a small smile.

"Yes, and Kraven must have sent for you. This way please, with the camera down we are in need of extra guards, please do not be alarmed." Explained Daniel, moving to walk up the stone steps leading into the mansion. Jason raised an eyebrow but fallowed behind him, tilting his hat a little at the rain hitting it.

As they walked in the room seemed to be filled with the same people dressed in practically the same style as the day before. Indulging themselves in red liquid in crystal glasses, plain seduction, and cigarettes as they watched him enter like and intruder fallowing one of the leather clad ones. Jason merely rose both his eyebrows at them to show their looks had no effect on him and tipped his hat politely. He really wasn't a fan of people but he could learn to deal with it, he decided, as he walked still holding his belt having not put it on yet.

The man lead him down a path Kraven had not taken him the night before. He was now in a room full of cameras, and there was a hall in front of that with a double sided mirror separating them, the hall lead to something that had one hell of a door like thing guarding it. At least he thought it was a door, something like a giant Japanese sliding door he thought as he looked at it through the mirror.

He turned and glanced at Daniel beside him who had leaned over the tons of camera's before him. About five of them seemed to be out. Jason's eyes fell once more on Daniel, who did have short blonde hair, stringy now as it dripped water onto the glass monitors below him. Daniel pushed some buttons and then his eyes met Jason's as he glanced at him.

"Alright, these ones here, Kraven told me you would know what to do…" Claimed Daniel, who looked a little antsy. They all looked a little weary of him, even Kraven, and all Jason could do was glance him over with a slightly confused expression.

But this Daniel had the curtsey to shift onto both feet and look a little more comfortable with a slight apologetic smile.

"My apologies, it has been a while since I have…acquainted with an outsider."

Jason raised an eyebrow at his use of language but gave him a comforting smile and kneeled down in front of the cameras, moving to tie his belt around his waist.  
He pulled out a screw driver and set to work of peeling of the paneling on the wires beneath the camera/monitor system.

He turned to glance behind him at Daniel who continued to just stand there, the leather chair that Jason had been forced to move to reach this position about a foot away from the both of them. Jason raised an eyebrow and looked between the two of them and then smiled.

"You can sit down, I wont bite." He commented, looking at Daniel.

Daniel however automatically took on an extremely amused expression and plopped down in the seat, looking as though he was trying not to laugh. Jason could only raise an eyebrow again and smile.  
"Well I'm glad its no longer really awkward and that I can make you laugh, although I'm not entirely sure why." He commented with a smile, turning to the last screw on one of the panels, reaching to grab a small falt-head off his belt so that he could pry it off.

It popped off and hit the floor with a loud and alarming sound, causing both people in the room to wince.

Daniel had assumed a calm position now, his legs spread wide and his hand holding his head up, fingers spread slightly across his mouth in a slightly bored look as he turned slightly back and forth as he watched Jason reach inside the jungle of wires, emerging and then plunging back in.

Jason had turned his hat backwards to keep it from getting caught and was in serious concentration now. Man something was really eating up these wires, literally! He wasn't going to say anything today, because, well, these were all pretty high powered and whatever had done it was probably dead, but if this continued, he was going to say something as to why everything kept breaking.

Licking his lips he reached in to unplug the main system that had been chewed up to keep from repeating the experience he had went through a couple of months ago that he still hadn't fully recovered from, the numbness in his left arm full proof of that.

Daniel continued to watch him work as he turned slightly back and forth, neither of his feet ever leaving the ground as he rocked. Jason glanced behind him at the bored expression on the mans face and decided to make some small talk.

"So, why was it so important to have extra guards out if the camera went down?"

Asked Jason, preferring to cut straight to the point and not butter anybody up in a fake friendship. Ask trying questions first and if he still wanted to talk afterwards then good character and Jason wouldn't feel like a manipulative asshole.

Daniel's eyes which had briefly wondered elsewhere in the room shot back to Jason and he raise an eyebrow.

"Well its one of the camera's is at the entrance." He said offhandedly, not wanting to go into detail.

Jason sat up with an amused expression on his face, looking at the man in the chair.

"I'm the electrician, I know that." He commented, eyeing the man playfully.

Daniel had the curtsey to give him a slight smile and glance back at him again.

"Well, if you must know, the weapon company we work for has some rather…" he trailed off briefly as if looking for the words "daring and unpleasant rivals that would like to know their secrets, it is our job as one of the carriers of them, to keep them as safe as possible." He explained, rather proud of himself at his explanation.

Jason didn't really bye it but wasn't going to push on the subject. He didn't bye the whole weapon company thing either. Cults down own weapon companies, or work for them, mainly because no weapon company would want to be attached to a cult if they decided to go hay-wire.

But he merely shrugged and dived back into the wiry hell that awaited him and started un-attaching wires to attach new ones, chewed through wires were usually a bitch to repair.

Daniel's eyes, being the vampire he was, couldn't help but wonder to the boy beneath him's neck. There, covering the pulsing vein, was a deep scar that made his brow crease. Jason had attempted small talk so he would return the favor.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your neck?"

Jason glanced briefly behind him but didn't bother to leave the shelter of the wire den.

He swallowed and forced back the reaction to grasp the marred flesh, licking his lips.

Both his eyebrows rose briefly before he began his explanation.

"Well, back where I'm from, I was ah, in a fast food restaurant, going to meet my best friend. Her current boyfriend had done something rather disgraceful and I had decided to console her before I went to skin his ass. Well, anyway, as I was in line in the middle of the night, some local thug decided he'd shoot up the place…"

Daniels eyes widened as he realized where this story was going.

"…And well I had just turned my head to see what the ruckus was as the kid had thrown some insults at the person he was after before he started firing, and one of the bullets sliced right through my juggler."

Daniel had to keep his fangs from emerging and his eyes from changing at the mental image of the boy on the floor, beautiful blood cascading down his neck. He absentminded licked his lips, but came back to earth, a little confused.

"How did you survive than?" He asked, looking at the boy.

Jason paused completely now, and shifted his jaw, swallowing once more before continuing his story.

"I stripped my shirt off before the bleeding got to bad and held it as hard as I could to my neck, but my arm was so weak from the blood loss. I was so weak…" He trailed off for a moment before continuing.

"But, someone had called the paramedics, and Sarah had arrived and she…carried me to her car and drove me to the hospital. I read later in the paper the ambulance had arrived about a half hour later…" Jason swallowed and shook his head, a fake smile on his face.  
"if she hadn't arrived, I would have died." He finished, reaching back for his wire cutters.

Daniel's eyes fell to the ground and then to his own very much exposed gun with some guilt. He moved it and set it on the ground in the corner of the room, reassuming his position in the middle of the room afterwards.

Jason pulled out of the jungle of wires to stare at him confused, but all he could do was give him a slight smile.

"I didn't know you had such a bad history with them. There is no threat in here and no reason for me to keep it so close, in your honor, I place it there out of reach." Explained Daniel, still smiling at him.

Jason, of course, smiled back but raised an eyebrow somewhat teasingly.

"Well I don't know many people who have had good experiences with guns, but thank you for the thought." He said, giving another smile before diving back into the wires.


	7. Your assistant

Disclaimer: I still own nothing . Just Jason and Sarah (Alex too!). .

Authors Note:

Getting in deeper, want more please review. Soon Jason also meets the lycans :D, and what about this new friend, Daniel?

Jason muttered as he finally connected the last wire. With that all the systems above his head gave off a hum and lit up, receiving signals from their cameras once more and giving new images on the screen.

Daniel sat up with a smile and then grinned, reaching for his cell phone to call Kraven and Kahn and tell them all systems were working again.

Jason, on the other hand, wasn't quite as excited. He leaned back on his heels with a groan and rubbed at his stiff neck, having been in practically the same position for nearly two hours. He popped his neck twice and glanced at Daniel who was talking with a large grin, his eyes busy looking at the camera/monitor screens below. Jason however raised an eyebrow as he saw some rather sharp and pointy pearly white teeth, particularly the K-9's as Daniel talked on with enthusiasm. He seemed to be taking more pride in his work than Jason was, he thought with a snort.

Getting up he groaned as his back bone stretched out and gave a harsh turn to the left to give it a pop then did the same to the right. By the time his back-cracking session was over, Daniel was off the phone and looking at him, a slight smile still on his face.

"Right, ready to take a shower?" Asked Daniel, glancing him over as though looking for the grime he expected him to be covered in.

Jason raised his eyebrows, having forgot about that. Yes, forgot about that so badly he had forgotten the spare pair of pants out in his car, having been to unnerved to remember by the man who had stared at him.

With that realization he groaned again and dropped his arms to his side, looking at the man who had unnerved him so.

"Yeah, sure, I guess. I mean, unless you all need something else, couldn't I just go home and shower?" he asked, looking at Daniel.

Daniel took on a contemplating look then glanced Jason over.  
"Well I would see no reason not, but I am not going to be the one to anger Kraven, and if you know whats good for your job, you would do the same." He explained, glancing the electrician over.

Jason rose an eyebrow, leaning back against the camera system. He still needed to put the plate back on.

"Really? Bit of a prick, eh?" He asked, reaching in for his cigarettes. He had seen tons of people in that one room smoking so had assumed he could do the same, but he was going to ask just in case.

Daniels eyes seemed to fallow Jason's hand for a moment then looked back up at him with a slight grin.  
"I'm not the one who said it, but yes."

Jason chuckled, pulling out his pack and looking at Daniel for permission.

Daniel shrugged and he pulled a cigarette out before offering the other man one as well, who declined with a smile.

Jason moaned as he inhaled the smoke, causing Daniel's heart to jump and his eyes look at him with a brief new interest, looking the electrician over once more as something different.

But the electrician was oblivious, with his eyes closed and his head thrown back in the bliss of having his first cigarette in like three hours. Daniel's eyes did change now as they skimmed over once again Jason's neck, juggler, scar and pale flawless skin elsewhere, disappointed in receiving so little as the mans shirt blocked off the rest of his skin from his view. Instead the electric blue eyes shifted to the slight but strong looking arms of the man. They were turned out due to the angle Jason was leaning at, and his veins were exposed to him now, causing the vampire to lick his lips. But there on the flawless skin was another scar. LethaL? The carved in letters brought him back down to earth as he forced his fangs to retract and his eyes to change back to their usual hazel green, deciding it had been way too long since he had fed.

"Why did you carve LethaL into your arm?" He asked, trying to start conversation back up and for his own curiosity. This guy didn't seem like the suicidal kind, and if he was, well they could help him down that route. Sadly though, thought Daniel. He was starting to like this mortal, and Kraven hadn't said yet rather or not he was going to turn him, but he knew if Kraven found out the boy had the tendency to be unstable, like, carving things into his arm, he wasn't going to want to turn him.

Jason's head fell back down and he looked at the man, scowling now at the memory.

"It was more of a test. About three months ago I got electrocuted so bad I lost feeling in the arm I was electrocuted by, my left one, and, lucky for me, about a month later my current boyfriend dumped me."

With this confession Daniel's eyebrows raised. Most vampires there had…well been around long enough to explore both genders, after about 600 years you get bored, but he hadn't met an actual man who was into men since…well even when he was mortal, such things were not talked about. For some reason it made him even more interested in this mortal, he must be brave to admit it so willingly, not caring who knew, even his employer…

Jason had continued with his story, completely oblivious to the things running through the vampires head.

"and I was drunk and upset and wanted to know if what the doctors were saying was true, that no matter what I inflicted on myself I wouldn't be able to feel it through that arm." He paused and licked his lips, his eyes flickering around the room.

"Ah, the boys real name was Brandon, but we all called him Lethal, and when he spelled it the last L was capitalized, so I thought I'd honor him with writing his favorite name instead of his given one…"  
Daniel listened to the story and nodded his head, looking away, slightly angered by the person who had caused him such distress. But at this awkward moment, Kraven entered fallowed closely by Soren, looking between the two of them.

Jason raised his head and then glanced down, realizing he still needed to put the paneling back on. Kraven's eyes fallowed but he said nothing as he looked back up at Daniel.  
"Daniel, Kahn needs you." Said Kraven, with a look in his eyes that nearly dared Daniel to say something against it.

But Daniel didn't, he bowed his head in a submissive gesture, making Jason frown as he walked out.

Jason's eyes fell on Kraven and what he assumed was Soren now. Soren's eyes had never left him, looking at him like some mild threat, a bug, ant beneath his gaze. Jason returned the obvious look of dislike before turning to Kraven who had looked at him.

"Put this thing back on and I'll have Soren lead you up to the showers." He explained, gesturing toward the metal sheet on the floor. Jason licked his lips and glanced between the two, his eyes falling on the man he already wasn't very found of.

"Why couldn't Daniel lead me to the showers?" He asked, looking at Kraven.

Kraven turned and glanced at him over his shoulder, having been looking over the camera systems before glancing at Soren as well and how his eyes held a already discontent for the mortal in the room. He smirked amused at his second in command and then glanced at the electrician.

"Daniel had some business he has to attend to before he can return to your side. He will be your…" Kraven paused as he tried to search for a word, not wanting to use the word 'guard'. "assistant tomorrow as well if not every night. If he finishes his business before sunrise he will return, until then Soren shall be your…helper." He said with a sadistic grin as he glanced at his janissary.

Soren glared at him before turning his glare back to the human.

Jason merely raised both his eyebrows and placed his cigarette between his lips and leaned down to pick up the sheet of metal, his screw driver, and one of the four screws and set to repaneling the system of wires.


	8. Personal Showers

Disclaimer: I still own nothing . Just Jason and Sarah (Alex too!). .

Authors Note:

Getting in deeper, want more please review. Soon Jason also meets the lycans :D, and what about this new friend, Daniel? And dislike from Soren and Selene? Things will be the same as in the movie, but right now Amelia is ruling, so this is right before the movie takes place, by maybe a month or two. Remember, Jason's apartment is on the same hall as Michaels, so it shall be interesting once we hit the time for Marcus's awakening. :D

Jason puffed on the cigarette that hung out of his mouth as he glanced at the stiff behind him. Stiff was the only word he could give for Soren. From the way his hair was gelled back to stay in place even if a hurricane should take place, to the way his posture was so straight Jason was sure there was a light pole shoved up his ass and threatening to burst through his skull. He had three out of four of the screws back in on the paneling and was trying to decide how he was going to handle this shower situation. As he had already realized, he had left his pants downstairs in the car, wherever the hell that thing ended up when he wasn't using it. There was probably some kinda parking system here, who know. All he knew was it was parked a lot funnier than it was when he left it last time, even though he held securely the only set of keys to his vehicle in his pocket throughout the whole time. Anyways, he wanted to go down and get the pants before showering…with this stiff ass watching him, but he was almost unnerved too. I mean those people, for real, they unnerved you. If owls set together, like traveled in packs or something, like pigeons, and all set on a bunch of trees like in a circle, and you had to walk through them with those wide, chilling, weird shaped and colored eyes staring at you, then you would feel the equivalent of what those people in that main room to the front door made him feel like. Only imagine hawks with owl eyes, that would be more like it.

Very unnerving.

AND on top of that, he wasn't very comfortable with the person he would be forced to walk down there with. If those people were hawks, this dude seemed like he'd be one to offer him up as a meal to them. If Daniel were still here he wouldn't feel nearly as unnerved, but Daniel wasn't here, and that was a real pity because he was cute enough to invite INTO the shower, thought Jason with a grin.

The final screw was in and Jason leaned back with another back crack and a long suffering moan, his eyes closing and all muscles tensing in the stretch. When he opened his eyes, Soren was staring down at him with a very bored expression, in which, Jason really had to keep himself from giving the finger too. Instead, he gave a full out fake grin and went to retrieve his left over tools and put them on the tool belt before moving to stand completely.

The second he was on his feet Soren was in his personal space, making Jason resist the urge to flip open one of his pocket knives on the little shit.

"Showers are upstairs, if you are ready…" He said, in a voice that clearly stated he was tired of waiting on Jason's sorry ass. Jason raised an eyebrow and smirked, slowly moving to stand upright, giving his body a bit of a curve in the show.

"Oh, in a hurry to get me naked?" He asked with a smirk, one that said he knew the answer and was just purposely being an ass.

Soren gave him what can only be expressed as a disgusted look before pushing open the door and glaring at Jason as he went by. So the decision has sorta been made for him. He was just going to have to suffer in the same jeans from last night and the recently put on shirt. Least he would be getting the alcohol off of him and some what out of his system, he hoped. He hadn't obviously ate or drank anything since he woke up and his stomach, although very stable for such a heavy drinker, was a little shakey and needed some of its usual neutriants. Shower meant water and he could drink some water and hopefully balance out the system a little bit. Hey, his system was pretty damn use to being half alcohol, so it shouldn't be too bad.

Lucky for him, they didn't really have to go through that damned hawk room, as he had come to call it. Well they did, but basically they only entered it to turn up the steps and go upstairs. Upstairs had even MORE people, and tons and tons of rooms, where he assumed these tons of people must have slept. Sleep with a buddy, because there didn't seem to be nearly half as many rooms as there seemed to be people. He was just continuing to walk because Soren had pointed him in any general direction and well, he was in front. Soren seemed kinda fit to fallow behind him, probably because it seemed to be all he did for that Kraven dude. Jason smirked at this thought and gave a half snort, because it was rudly interrupted as Soren literally grabbed him by his shirt and threw him into a room, which he realized a moment and a light switch later, was a bathroom. He glanced around, looking from the wonderful tiled floor, to the practically marble counted and sink, to the almost brand new looking toilet, to the shower that seemed to be the most used product in the facility. Well. It's like being in a strip joint (MALE OF COURSE!) and knowing which hole is the most polished. With that thought, Jason had to laugh outloud to himself and start removing his shirt. He really didn't like showering in other peoples houses…without the person, that is. I mean when his ex took him in his shower the first night Jason was fine, but being in someone elses house you don't know alone and having to use the shower was completely weird. Its like, what do they do in there? Because you never really do know if their the kinda people that like to piss in the shower, brush their teeth, jerk off or fuck. Well, every male has jerked it in the shower at least once and any long term and even un-long term couple have usually had a good try at the shower wall, so that was usually a give a way, but the pissing and teeth brushing was always questionable. If they had a tooth brush in there, you knew, and sometimes if there was a yellow stain a the bottom, but one couldn't automatically assume that, I mean, it could be rust.

Jason could only shake his head at his train of thought. He knew it was ridiculus, but as he adjusted the water temperature and now stood in a almost completely camera'd house almost completely naked, he was a little nervous. And crazy thoughts and funny thoughts always helped him clam himself down. Usually if he could try and get his train of thought to go somewhere else but the current situation, he was fine. And that was pretty much how it was throughout the whole shower, his thoughts roaming as he tried not to think about the possibilities of mr. tight ass watching him on one of the newly fixed monitor screens downstairs.

AUTHORS NOTE!:

THE SECOND!!

Hey, sorry for the short chapter. It'll get better, I promise! Give it time to get into the movie! Jason meets the lycan packs soon and then the apartment gets attacked!


	9. Not yet

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Just Jason, Sarah, Alex, and…well I don't really own the death dealer Daniel because death dealers are apart of underworld.

Authors note: Next chapter is the manhole.

Jason glanced over his shoulder as he dressed, looking around for a camera. Bering watched while dressing was just a little awkward. Although he didn't really know if there was a camera in there, he was just going to assume it.

Fully dressed and clean again, he looked at the door. Should he knock? I mean, he didn't want to be out there with them hawk people, or Soren really for that matter. Just as he was about to turn the handle, there was a knock a the door, making him raise his eyebrows.

"Jason? Soren is down with Kraven." It sounded like Daniel's voice and that was encouragement enough for him to open the door.

There were stll tons of people in the halls, but Daniel was in front of the door with a small smile on his face as waves of steam poured out in front of Jason.

Jason looked…wet, and clean and…hotter than before, really, thought Daniel with a smirk as Jason stepped out of the still steaming bathroom.

"Feel better?" asked Daniel, almost timidly. Jason nodded and motioned for Daniel to lead him wherever they were going.

He lead him down many more old fashioned halls, some with people, some without. Now they were in the garage, which was like a one story parking garage that lead out to the main driveway. It was dimly lit, like any big parking garage, and empty. For the second time that night, just Jason and Daniel.

Jason was under the car with a small flashlight in his mouth and a tool in each hand as he adjusted this and that.

Daniel sat on top of the car, and gave Jason a smile each time he emerged. This…evening Jason had been woken by a demanding phone call from Kraven that he be there within an hour after day of hard liquor. He hadn't eaten or drank anything proper in the last three to five hours since he had awoken, and at about twelve at night, which it was, his stomach gave a harsh growl.

Daniels eyebrows raised at the small proof of Jasons's humanity. Jason emerged from beneath the car and sighed, looking up at the person on the car.  
Daniel tried not to look worried as the human stared at him with hunger. Usually if someone he liked so well was hungry, he'd offer them his wrist, but Jason was not vampire.

Daniel licked his lips as Jason stared at him expectantly.

Finally Jason raised both his eyebrows, "alright, I need food. All I see you people doing is drinking red juice, so if you all are on like a liquid diet or something at least drive me or let me drive to a fast food restaurant." Demanded Jason.

Daniel licked his lips again before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone to get Kraven's decision about what to do about the hunger issue. Should he just let Jason go to the restaurant? Should he take him there himself? Kraven answered and he explained the situation.

Jason's face had taken on a slight annoyed look, a bit of a sneer as Daniel talked to Kraven. It sounded like he was a god damn prisoner. He liked Daniel but he didn't like how they talked about him, like he really was a prisoner or something of the source.

Daniel licked his lips and turned off the phone.

"Kraven says that you can finish this tomorrow, you are free to go."

Explained Daniel, causing Jason's rage to grow even more, as he got up to gather his tools on his belt.

"Yessa Masta." Claimed Jason as he pulled a wrench out from under the car. Daniel's eyes gave a slightly hurt and sad look in Jason's direction. Jason shook his head apologetically at him and then laughed, putting a hand on Daniel's shoulder as he walked toward the door.

"Sorry man, just the way you were talking was like I was a prisoner or a slave, happy to be dismissed." Explained Jason. Daniel's brow creased at the mention of slaves. All the lycan's he knew were well spoke. Viktor would have nothing but. But, Jason did look, talk, and act to have slaves.

But Daniel merely nodded, giving him a small smile. Daniel led him down the pavement to where Jason had parked and smiled as Jason approached the vehicle.

Jason turned to Daniel and gave him a smile and a wink before getting in the car, making Daniel's heart flutter slightly. Jason really was a cute mortal. He licked his lips as he watched the car pull out before turning around, feeling a presence behind him.

Nathanial smirked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Playing with Kraven's pet?" He asked in a cocky voice. Nathanial and Daniel were pretty close and all he could do was give a bit of an evil smirk back before dropping it.

"I wish." He commented, before heading inside and letting Nathanial finish his round on as castle guard.

Jason sped slightly as he was on his way home. He had gotten off early and had a couple of hours before he had to go to Sarah's, which meant he had time to himseellllffff, and time to eatttt because he was starving. Weird fruit punch drinking cult. No food in the house. The weirdest part was when he got close enough to smell the liquid, which had only been once when he had been passing through the hawk room, it didn't smell anything like fruit punch, it smelled like…like…iron….

Jason nerely slammed on the breaks. It was a bit odd, wasn't it? Kraven only called him in 'after sundown', they were all pale, and Daniel's extremely sharp looking teeth…

With all these thoughts Jason could merely just shake his head. He was going to stop and get something to eat, and then he was going to drink these stupid thoughts the fuck away.

Then probably end up walking too Sarah's.


	10. The manhole

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Just Jason, Sarah, Alex, and…well I don't really own the death dealer Daniel because death dealers are apart of underworld.

Authors Note: Teehee. If any of you don't know who Trix is, Trix is the lycan that's with Raze in the opening scene. Enjoy!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Trix ran down the back alley was, fully transformed as he lifted the sewer drain and jumped in before any of the fallowing death dealers turned the corner.

Jason had eaten three hamburgers all on his own and now had downed three shots of the last bottle of liquor in his cabinet. It was now about five am and time for him to wonder over to Sarah's to take up his shift at the bakery…diner…thing. He giggled at the fact that he didn't know what the hell that place was. He wished he got paid to work there. But he was only doing it as a favor, plus, Sarah let him into her booz and the food, so he did score. Plus, he knew if he asked to be paid to work there she would do her best to pay him.

Muttering to himself, Jason grabbed his hoodie and threw it on over himself before heading to grab his keys and then walking towards the door, making sure it was locked as he shut it behind him. He herd some ruckus about three doors down from his and glanced at the door that that medic lived in. Michael? Yeah, that dude. Trying not to trip on his own feet, he made his way to elevator. He groaned as he leaned in to decide which button was down and what floor was one.

Floor one.

One

1.

Uno!  
He laughed to himself as he pushed the button.

Jason stumbled out into the street, his flask hidden safely in his pocket with a mix of liquor and his favorite fruit juice, as he turned down one of the back alleys. Cant be caught drunk in public, he giggled to himself as the rain that seemed to always plague the city drenched him. Rain rain rain RAIN! Jason giggled again as he walked down the alley, pulling out his flask. Fuck it all and no-

Suddenly the ground disappeared from under him and he was falling, before he made a rough connection with stone.

Dirty, fility stone.

The lights went out.

"stuck in a manhole, stuck in a manhole. OH I GOT STUCK IN A MANHOLLLLLEEE!"

Raze glanced down the western tunnel, his brow creasing at the sound. Was someone singing…shouting? Glancing to his right he looked at Taylor to confirm the noise he was hearing and Taylor merely raised an eyebrow in the general direction of which the noise was coming from. Taking a deep breath, Raze turned down the west tunnel to see what the noise was about.

Jason had torn off some of his hoodie to tie around the wound on his hand and collar bone. At first his whole body had ached, but now that he was hanging upside down by his knees, sipping on his flask and chain smoking, the pain had subsided. There was some kind of center bar about a jump in the air at the top of the sewer tunnel that he had attached himself too. He had lost a good deal of blood, probably, and his continuous drinking and thinning of his blood probably wasn't helping, but he didn't care. As of now, he did not hurt. He'd smoked about half his pack of cigarettes in the last two hours he'd been awake, as well as tried to call Sarah seven times. Bitch must have a busy night because this was ridiculous. Damn building had better have burned down. Blinking and pausing in his insistent chanting, he put the flask to his lips again, giving it a sad look as he realized it had only a couple of drops left in it after this last swallow. Pushing the flask back into his pocket, he started swinging back and forth and continued chanting.

"STUCK IN A MANHOLE!"

Raze stood back in the shadow and darkness of the tunnel as he watched the mortal sing. He could smell he was mortal by the good deal of blood loss. He looked the boy over, had to be about…eighteen to twenty. White plain shirt, with now a blood stain the dripped down from his head, passed the collar of his shirt and stopping about his armpit. His hair was marred with it, his faded baggy blue jeans had stains at the knees, and he could see the flask and cigarette. No wonder the kid was chanting in a sewer drain. He must have fallen and gotten a bit of a concussion, alcohol and nicotine couldn't have helped it. He took another deep breath and realized something.

It was a human but it had a vampric scent all over it. His eyes squinted in the dark as he stared at him

Jason glanced around as he felt he was being watched. Tunnel, tunnel, floor, tunnel.

But in that tunnel, he saw a figure.

"YOU! YOU THERE! GOD DAMN IT I SEE YOU! I NEED HELLLPPP! THE FRUIT JUICE DRINKING CULT STARVED ME ALL NIGHT AND I'M BLEEDING! WITH…ALCOHMALHOL…STUFF…AND" Jason put his hands up to swing down from the bar and started stumbling toward the figure in the tunnel.

"I neeeeed doctor. I only ate fast food today, and I drink a lot…"

Jason passed out three feet away from Raze's figure.

Raze merely stared at him for a moment. He smelled bloods all over him. Was this human some how connected to the _Ordoghaz coven? He didn't want to bite him…because he had already eaten, and he didn't want the alcohol that was flowing through his system. Lucian MIGHT be interested in the possibility, Kraven never being the most trustable person. If they could have a spy in the house…Raze rose an eyebrow as he stared at Jason and all the possibilities. But he was getting ahead of himself. He didn't even know if Jason had been in the house. Ah well, he could take him to Lucian and have him figure out what to do with him and see if he even really was around the house. _


	11. Lucian

Disclaimer: I only own Jason, Sarah, and Alex, the Death Dealer Daniel isn't really mine because…well Death Dealers come from Underworld, so yeah.

Authors note: Lycans!!! Thank you for the reviews, they keep the story going! And for those of you who don't know who Singe is, he is the Lycan Lab Guy, the doctor who mix's Michaels blood and all that.

Jason woke with the most terrible headache of his life. And for somebody who drank so much he no longer got hangovers, that was saying something. He raised his throbbing head lazily off of his, his…bicep and glanced up. He was hanging with his arms above his head, held up and together by chains.

Jason raised an eyebrow and wriggled his wrist a bit in the tight shackles before glancing down at his tip toes touching the icky stone floor beneath him. Well this was comfy. Glancing around the room there was…shredded plastic covering the door…frame. This place made his crappy apartment look kingly. Mold, mildew, and all kinds of other unknown organisms seemed to be growing off the walls. Was he still in the sewer? Was this gonna end up some weird mass murderer killing or something? Thinking back Jason tried to remember if he had seen anything in the papers lately about killings…

Singe pushed apart the curtain as he walked in to the 'patient' section of his lab, raising an eyebrow at his newly awakened subject.

"How's your head?" He asked, his accent coming through as he walked over to one of his mixing tables to dump out the blood of the last captured Corvin. He had been of no use and was currently feeding all the starving lycans in the lower tunnels. Jason raised an eyebrow at the dumped…glass…of…blood? And then glanced from the forty year old in front of him to the chains holding his body off the ground. Jason gave a smirk at the shackles.

"Kinky." Was his only reply, making Singe's eyes widen. Licking his lips, Jason looked back at the man and smirked, giving his wrist another twist in the shackles. It hurt, really, having all your body weight rest on your wrist. Jason licked his lips again, noticing how dry they were. And coated in something that tasted like iron. Ah, must be blood from when he hit his head.

Singe took a deep breath and chose to ignore the humans comment. It wasn't his human any how, not his to do test on not his to watch so Lucian could deal with this…deviant.

Shaking his head, Singe turned to walk back out of the lab.

Jason's eyes widened as soon as he was gone. He could play it cool, but it was a little freaky. I mean, besides the obvious, being hung up by chains in a sewer and hearing people all around you, plus, having blood being poured out next to you. He didn't know what the blood or anything was for but it was just a bit unnerving. But Jason did stay calm, because he was hanging from shackles in a sewer, he wasn't going to scream and annoy the people, what ever their intentions might be, he wasn't going to do anything to provoke them into violence.

Lucian stepped through the curtain a moment later to observe the human. The vampires scent was fainter now than when Raze had first taken him to Lucian, but it still lingered, making his eye twitched as he stared at Jason.

Jason stared back at the man with long hair. This guy was furry all over, in a cute since though. Was he the main guy here? He seemed to hold himself above…like some kind of leader or stuck up person, but he didn't dress or appear to be anyone stuck up. Jason squinted at him as he tried to figure him out off of appearance, which is never a good thing.

Lucian stared back with the same unchanging expression. There was only one way to get inside someone's mind and know their memories, their blood. He didn't want to bite the human because if this was one of the Vampires pets a Lycan bite would ruin all possibilities of a spy.

Finally, Lucian looked away and glanced around for one of Singe's syringes. He would take Jason's blood like that. Lucian brushed passed Jason as he went into the main lab to search through the drawers for the syringe.

Jason blinked as he herd the man rattling things in the drawer. This was starting to get more and more odd and a little more unnerving. He licked his lips as the man he once though to be cute now got a little imposing as he approached with a needle. Jason's eyebrows came together in confusion and slight anger.

Lucian raised his head and stared very steadily at him.

"I am about to take a blood sample. It wont take long and shall hurt slightly. Stay calm for me now, please." With that, he reached a hand to Jason's neck to find his jugular.

He hung their passively, knowing the probable reaction once the man saw the terrible scar that covered that side of his neck. Lucian did see it and he did pause, he paused and stared at it for a long moment.

It was just a human that had thrown absolutely no fit so far. But then again it always was the quiet ones. He didn't seem like he'd run if he let him down so he could safely remove blood from his arm. He didn't want to go through the scar tissue, that was just cruel. Shifting his jaw, Lucian pulled back slightly to look at Jason.

Jason stared back as steadily as Lucian had stared at him. There was no fear, just a slight anger and confusion. He took a deep breath before stepping back.

"I'm going to let you down so I can draw the sample from your arm, I will not penetrate the scar tissue."

Jason blinked but nodded thankfully as the man grabbed the other part of the chain with one arm and lead him down. Jason himself was certainly no weakling, but he could not lift another person, with shackles, with one hand. He was now staring at this man in awe.

The shackles now hung loosely at his side as he stood their, his arms being weighed down by them, but the man pulled him a chair and he sat in it, thankful of the armrest, even if they were slim and metal like the rest of the chair.

This place really looked like some kind of underground hospital. What was it? An old hospital? Maybe from war days or something? He would glance around more but he wanted to keep an eye on the man with the needle. Jason had a couple tattoos himself and had no fear of needles, or getting blood drawn, as long as he knew where that blood was going and what it was used for. He had seen the needle being unpackaged and everything so at least he knew it was clean.

Lucian stood in front of him now and waited patiently. The human had been hanging from his arms, there would be no blood in them for a little while. He knew though that Singe had been slightly insulted by him and wasn't going to volunteer to watch him and Raze and most of the pack had never been particularly kind to humans, leaving only him to stay in here and watch him.

Finally he turned and sat down, glancing back at the human sitting across from him.

"What's your name?" He asked in a calm voice.

The voice was smooth, almost honey toned, or as honey toned as a mans could get and it made Jason blink before he rose an eyebrow and smirked slightly, his still shackled wrist going to rub at the pain on his forehead.

"Jason. Yours?"

The man blinked at him for a moment, as if deciding to tell him his name.

Should he tell the human his name? If he wanted this human to come back to them and give reports on the blood coven he was going to need him to trust him, but he didn't want him saying his name at any point that wasn't underground. He'd went through a good deal of pain to be presumed dead, he didn't want to loose all that work. Finally, he took a deep breath.

"Lucian."


	12. Fearless

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but Jason, Alex, and Sarah.

Authors Note: Sorry about the long time it took, holidays and traveling .. Well, where shall we go from here? Fair warning, this story goes into the second movie.

About ten to twenty minutes had passed, and Lucian could tell the blood had returned to Jason's arms now.

Jason shifted his wrist occasionally in the shakals, the complete feeling in at least one of his arms and wrist returning, the slight tingle that always fallowed lack of blood had faded and he watched as the…man named Lucian went to retrieve a needle. He wanted to know what he wanted with his blood, but should he really ask? I mean, what was blood going to do? Help this dude pass a drug test or something? Sold on the black market? Did they even sell blood on the black market?

Jason swallowed as all these thoughts ran through his head. Now the longer he was in this…tunnel the more nervous he got. And for someone who worked with a fruit-juice-drinking-lack-of-food-gun-carrying-afraid-of-sunlight cult, nervousness and fear was few and far between. Taking a deep breath, he waited for the man to return. No. He wasn't going to be afraid. He had nearly fallen from a cliff, survived a gunshot to the juggler, lived through five broken bones, electrocution so strong it sped his heart permanently and traumatized the nerve to his left arm so harshly that he would not regain feeling in it for another four months. Tunnels, needles, and fuzzy men would not scare him.

Lucian tapped the needle and went back through the curtain like plastic coverings and paused again for a moment, looking at the human. Jason. He had no sedatives in his system and had no other calming things to affect him. Yet he had not screamed, cried, begged, thrashed, or reacted in anyway shape or form. Lucian could not even smell the fear on him. Raising an eyebrow Lucian approached, motioning for Jason to hold out his arm so he could tie a rag around his bicep.

Jason did so and watched with a very blank expression. He wasn't pleased with being in here, who would be? Or the lack of information. He wasn't pleased that some strange man by the name of Lucian was taking his blood. He didn't like that he had fallen into a manhole, busted his head and his arm, and had received no real medical treatment. He wasn't happy that he had woken up bound by the hands in chains and shakles hanging with his arms above his head. And for all of this he was not angry, but he was not pleased. He was very blank and waiting patiently for what was going to happen.

Lucian glanced up at him as he tied the rag around Jason's offered arm, raising an eyebrow at the fact that it was the left. He didn't seem left handed but he decided he wasn't going to comment on it, whatever reason's was his own.

Jason glanced toward the left wall, not watching the incident. He could feel the man's eyes watching him, but he wasn't going to look. At the needle or the man, he was just going to sit there and wait patiently, trying to read the labels on the glass holders.

As the needle pierced the skin, Lucian noticed Jason hadn't winced, looked, or seemed to notice at all. With his lycan hearing, he also knew that his heart rate had not even spead up.

"You cannot feel your left arm, can you?" He finally came to the very tedious conclusion, having attempted to put the puzzle together with the several missing pieces. Obviously he was taking a guess as to what the image of the puzzle was.

Jason raised his eyes to him now, meeting his gaze and with a wiry smirk, shook his head.

"Nope. Electrician/handyman. Workin in a loony bin once, when I was younger and was just a one-time hired man, and they have very high-powered machines that control the security and locking's of the doors." He paused to lick his lips, noticing the raised eyebrow from the man when he mentioned loony bin. Probably didn't believe him.

"And, well, there isn't really a way to 'shut them off', because if there was, it would be pretty damn easy for patients to escape. So I had to work on it with it…plugged in, if you will, and had my left hand reaching in there to unplug a wire and didn't realized I had a ring on…and it basically zapped the shit out of me. Pissed blood for a week." He concluded with a snort at the memory, Lucian haven already extracted the needle.

Loony bin, huh? We'll see about that. Lucian shook his head with a smile at the boys story and walked into the back room, making sure a wall and a doorframe separated him and the boy before draining the needle into a small glass and draining it.

Memories asalted him.

"JASON, GET UP!"

"GET AWAY FROM THAT DOG! JASON! YOU'LL GET BIT!" But in Jason's mind, he didn't care. A small girl, Jason's age it looked. His age must have been five. Her leg was caught on a fence, as a large dog chased after them. Jason had turned back, leaving the older child to return to the girl, grabbing the dog by the head and forcing it away from her as she struggled to get free, having no fear of the snapping teeth.

He was seven now and taking apart a computer.

Ten and he was throwing knives at an old shed in his backyard.

Thirteen and he was kissing another boy for the first time, his arms wrapped around the black-haired male.

Fifteen and he was climbing a rock over the edge some large mountain, as the rock began to slip with his body weight a girl, similar to the young one he had seen before, grabbed his arm and struggled to pull him back onto land before the rock collapsed.

Sixteen he was in line at as a bullet skimmed his neck. He hit the floor, arms shaking as he stripped and held his shirt as hard as he could to the wound. In a flash he saw the girl again, running at him, then again in a car, driving, the hospital bed, next to him.

Seventeen he was completely shitfaced as another boy about his age undid his belt.

Flashes of a hospital came into view, nurses, scrub outfits, and sure enough, a large machine in which Jason had his left hand stuck in.

Flashes of Jason carving into the arm that had been zapped.

He was in the house, Kraven's house, the coven. Eyes watched him. Flash and he was working in the ceiling, he was kneeling before the camera system, smiling at the vampire in the chair who made his heart flutter. Scowling at the vampire who lead him up to the shower.

He was walking now, shit-faced, and he fell into a hole.

Lucian took a deep breath as briefly some of the memories stopped. His eyes blazed blue and his blood run aflame. Fearless, the boy tasted so fearless. Teeth and fangs extended, he tried to restrain himself as his feet lead him back to where Jason was still chained.


	13. Coven

Diclaimer: Same as last time, I own Sarah, Jason, and Alex, and that's it!

Authors Note: Furthermore…

Jason's eyes widened as the man came at him, eyes completely tripped out between black and blue. He was practically pinned to the chair as the man's head came inches from his. What the fuck was up with those teeth?

"Fearless…" was the noise that came from the man and Jason's eyebrows raised. Hands seemed to roam over him now and he squirmed a little, trying to get away from them.

"Hey! What the fuck! I like you too man, but I just learned your name!" He shouted, giving a kick at the…whatever's shins.

Finally, Lucian seemed to come back to himself as he realized what he was doing. It had been entirely too long since he had eaten human, he realized as his teeth retracted and his eyes cleared up once more. Jason still stared at him fearlessly, just with anger and confusion now, but no fear. Regaining himself with a swallow, he met his gaze.

"Forgive me, I was…not myself."

Jason's upper lip rose in a sneer.

"Obviously. I don't mind contact, but give a little warning first, if you don't mind!" He almost spat, but calmed himself.

Lucian continued to stare at him, the memories coming and going. He had wanted to bite into that scarred neck, taste more of this boy, but he made it seem so…impolite. Clearing his throat, and his mind, he settled it on the task he had began in the first place.

"Jason, I am sorry for the measure's we had to take to…keep you in here. You see, you have fallen into the midst of something quite peculiar, something you are not completely aware of. That house, you work for, Kraven's house, that house is not a weapon's factory or storage place. It is a coven, a giant family, if you will-"

Jason interrupted him with a slight smirk, trying to show the man that he wasn't angry.

"I know what a coven is."

Lucian inclined his head and continued.

"And that coven is at war with us, these people you see and hear now, living in this sewer. A war they started and have attempted to finish, forcing us to live in the most disgusting and hideous of places, hiding from them. Those weapons are specifically designed to kill us, those people, dressed in leather, are Death Dealers, trained to hunt us down, extinct our species." He paused, trying to determine how Jason was taking the information.

Red fruit juice drinking cult. Bright blue eyes. Pale skin. No sunlight. No food.

Jason glanced quickly at the man in front of him.

Dark blue and black eyes. He knew who he worked for. Coven. Coven of…vam….he couldn't bring himself to even think out the whole name. Swallowing, he met the man's gaze.

"and what is your species?" He nearly whispered.

Lucian stared steadily at him, moving to sit in the chair he had pulled up before.

"Werewolf."

Jason closed his eyes.

"Lycans. We once existed together, us the slaves and daylight protectors of the vampires, ages ago when kingdoms still ruled the world. The vampires have three great elders, Viktor, Amelia, and Markus. All the elder's tombs lie in the house you work in, as their thrones. You work for the coven's Regent, which each coven has. Kraven. Regent's are second in command, beneath them are their Janissaries, their body guards, that is Soren, the Vampire you dislike."

Jason's eyes had remained closed and his head bowed as his fist clenched at his sides, still encased in the metal.

Lucian leaned forward and lifted Jason's chin, making him open his eyes to look at him.

He searched the eyes for a moment before continuing, their gazes locked.

"Kraven is betraying the coven though, he and Soren are working together with me and my people to overthrow the elders. Right now, in reign, is the elder Amelia, whom is elsewhere amongst covens, not at the throne. We plan to kill her and take over the coven, poisoning the other elders as they sleep." He stared at him.

"You. I need you, to watch Kraven for me. Kraven is willing to betray his own kind, his own master to aid me in cause he has no need for. He is only in it because if Viktor, Amelia, and Markus are overthrown by me, he will be the next in line by Vampire standards. In this agreement, there is to be a treaty signed between the two of us to end this war so that my people may roam freely about the earth without being hunted for crimes they do not commit. I have a hint that he will go back on this treaty, and I need you to tell me of his plans." He finished, staring at the human.

Jason could only stare back with a look of complete and total confusion. He was suppose to risk his life to a bunch of blood sucking weapon carrying easily angered freaks for this guy?

"You've got to be joking me. You want me to risk my life for you and your kind? People don't just decide to go to war, as much as I know about Kraven and his moodiness I know even he would not just upon decide he wants to start slaying his slaves. What did you do to provoke them?"

Hissed Jason, his eyes nearly aflame with anger.

Lucian looked away now, swallowing, and Jason felt guilty suddenly for the look upon the mans face. But he didn't deny him the truth, Lucian's eyes met his again and he licked his lips to begin talking once more.

"One of the elders…Viktor…Had a daughter I fell in love with. He knew not of our love until after we had mated and a child had been conceived. Once he senced this he…he turned against her."

Jason could only stare in anguish has he listened to the tale, his eyes lowering as he realized where it was going.

"We fought against it, the slavery, and tried to escape, taking Sonja with us, but he…he caught her. He chained me down and forced me to watch as they burnt her alive beneath the sunlight, her pale skin and the hidden flesh of our child before my very eyes…."

Lucian's said eyes closed he turned away.

Jason's eyes lowered as a tear fell from them. He would never have a child, being his sexual preferences. But if Sarah and Alex had a child, and someone even attempted to harm Sarah…by the Gods he would slaughter them.

Lucian must be trying to get Viktor back for what he had done to him and his. Get peace for his own people, peace for the child that would never be born.

Raising his head, he looked back at him, the man, because beneath the monster there was a man, and he saw it.

Feeling the eyes upon him, Lucian turned to look back at him.

"I will spy for you." Concluded Jason, staring at him. His eyes held a promise and a conviction.

"I know not rather I believe all this or not, but I do believe in such a cause. Rather they are just some mob that killed your pregnant wife or vampires, I fight and spy only for the tale of your lover and unborn child. As long as that is true all else is irrelevant."

Lucian looked at him and nodded, blinking away the tears himself at having to relive that tale.

"You have to promise me though that you will kill the man who killed them."


	14. Shoots and Ladders

Disclaimer: Yup, still own nothing. Its all mainly Underworld copyright. Just Jason, Alex, and Sarah are mine. Fraggles are owned by the Muppet company, I do not own them.

Authors note: We kinda took a dip with the last two chapters, sorry if they were a disappointment, got to have some explaining/boring chapters to move on ., I cant write that good. Any who, we're getting back to the funniness soon. As it says above, I don't own the Fraggles, Fraggles are a branch of the Muppets that came out in like the early nineties as a television show, basically they are mini Muppets that live in caves underground. Jason refers to the Lycans as Fraggles because they are people that live underground and are rarely seen. For references, look up Fraggle Rock on Youtube, or watch A Muppets Christmas, they're near the end of the movie living in the basement.

After that, Lucian had asked the ginormas black guy Lucian called Raze to lead him to Lucians private rooms, curtsy of the mishap that happened earlier, to sleep for a while. At fist, Jason hadn't felt comfortable with such an idea, and the state of the room…thing, in the SEWER, tunnel, had been no comfort, and although at first he had been very edgy and hesitant to sit on the bed, once he laid his head down he was out cold.

He had dreams of fuzzy little people with fangs and blue eyes and needles full of blood with flask running everywhere and falling into manholes. He woke up to his phone buzzing in his pocket, FINALLY, as he must have received signal. Squirming in the dark to work the phone out of his pocket he glanced at it. 62 Received Messages, 16 Missed Calls. Well I'll be damned, he thought, glancing through his inbox.

"What the hell?"

"Jason? What'd you need?"

"Jason I went to your house, where are you?"

"Are you Okay? Your really scaring me!"

"Tell me when you get this so I can come find you."

"JASON I'M SERIOUS WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"I SWEAR TO GOD YOU HAVE AN HOUR BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!"

His eyebrow's raised at that and he quickly scrolled down to find the time on the message. Half an hour ago. Shew. Swallowing, he glanced up at the signal bars. Two bars. That outta be enough.

Pressing the call button, he leaned down to try and keep the phone in the exact same position.

"Hello!?"

"Hola…tis me…."

"IT BETTER BE FUCKING YOU, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN!?"

Jason snorted, thinking about how much she sounded like his mother.

"My apologies your magesity to keep your precious time with thoughts of my well being."

"FUCK YOU! Just tell me where you are and that every things alright."

Jason snorted again.

"Alright. I'm in a sewer drain with some Fraggles and I'm tired, disoriented, and confused about my job, does that count as everything alright?"

"In a sewer drain? Jason what the hell are you talking about?"

"That's why I called you. I was walking to your house after work because I was drunk and wasn't watching where I was going and fell into a manhole. I bumped my head and continued drinking and passed out again, woke up in an odd position with people around me."

"There are people living in the sewers?" Her voice sounded less than amused.

Jason sneered to himself.

"Whatever, just meet me behind that one bar about a block away from your house, I'm in the manhole in the middle of its parking lot!"

He was about to hang up when her shouts to hang on stopped him.

"And what the hell am I suppose to do when I get there!?"

"Get me out!"  
"How!? You expect me to lift your entire body weight out of a sewer drain!? Besides that, if you could reach the top couldn't you have done it yourself!?"

"You pulled me over the side of a cliff!" He argued back, but had nothing else. She was right, he wouldn't be able to get up high enough for their hands to touch anyway. He needed to find a sewer drain with a ladder on it.

"Yeah Jason, I thought you were going to die. When people are in life and death situations they tend to get super human powers, you know, woman lifting a car off a baby, that story ring a bell?"

Jason licked his lips.

"Look, I'm going to scout out in here and ask around for a sewer drain with a ladder on it. I'll call you when I get out so you can come and get me."  
"You think I'm letting your smelly ass in my car after spending how many hours in a sewer!?"

Jason nearly growled.

"Just do it, Sarah!"

"Fine fine fine, you little asshole."  
"Bitch."

And with that, he hung up.

Jason swallowed, realizing he had a very dry throat and glanced around. Well, this room was empty. He should probably go look for Lucian. He probably should be he didn't think he would. All the people out there…gave a very…hostile radiance. More so than the people at the coven. The people at the coven looked at him like an intruder. He hadn't really looked at any of the people, or seen any really, but he felt like they could smell him almost, and he felt their hostility to his presence. He was almost afraid to leave this room. That meant he would have to wait for Lucian or one of the other people he knew to get back so he could ask them to get Lucian for him. Even though the guy had you know, like had him chained, and pinned him down, and stole his blood, he was the person he trusted most in here, which was saying something about the feeling he was getting from the other people. If where he worked was full of Vampires, and this place was full of Werewolves, than he was pretty much screwed in life. God forbid he ever get a nose bleed at work.

Werewolves, these tunnels were full of werewolves. Didn't werewolves eat humans? Like, not like just drinking their blood, but full out snacking? Like cheetah? What if they were hungry!? Was that why he got that hostile since about them, they wanted him for dinner? Lucian made it sound like they were forced to live in here and rarely went out into the open. The coven had TONS of blood, what he use to think fruit juice. They were all well fed, but these people…these werewolves seemed to have a less chance of that. In fact he was almost sure they were nearly starved. That was great. Stuck in a tunnel with a bunch of hungry werewolves, could his day get any better?


	15. Spooning

Disclaimer: Still own nothing, just Jason, Sarah, and Alex. Underworld is the makers, and Fraggles are owned by the Muppet company.

Authors note: It should get funny again, keep baring with me people, please! Reviews keep this going, please keep reviewing!

Three hours later, while Sarah was sitting at one of the stools at her bar, mixing some pancake mix with her hair back and a white tank top and some sleeping pants when the door flew open.

Her eyes widened for a moment and her hand stopped its movement before she rose her eyebrows as nothing seemed to come through the door and squinted. There was a figure standing there, it just didn't enter. Sneering at having to get up, she placed the mixing bowl on the bar table and walked over to the main lighting system and flipped on the four of them to shine some light on the newcomer with the key to her door.

When the light flipped on, there stood Jason, his white shirt covered in mud, ick, and blood, all items of clothing seemed to have at least one rip in them, one blood stain.

Sarah's eyebrow's rose higher toward her hair line.

"Wow…from the smell I'll take it you weren't kidding about falling into a sewer drain." She commented, looking him over before turning to walk back to the bar to retrieve her mix. Jason merely slammed the door behind him and limped inside, heading toward a bar stool himself. Once he sat down, Sarah jumped up and walked back toward the kitchen giving him an odd look.

"What!?"  
"I'm not sitting that close to you smelling like that! What the hell happened to you!? Did you get jumped and thrown into the sewer drain or something?" She asked, making sure to keep her distance, earning a sneer from Jason.

"First order of business, I need a beer. Second order of business, no, I did not get jumped. I fell into a manhole, drunk as usual, woke up with a bunch of fraggles and found my way out."

Sarah backed away a little further for effect and rose her eyebrow again.

"You fell into a manhole? I'm sorry Jason, but I cant believe that, their not allowed to just leave those things open, mainly because stupid drunk idiots like you might wonder into them and sew their sorry asses." She explained as she searched through the front fridge for a beer to toss at him.

He caught it with a wince at the wound on his hand and popped it open, taking a big swig and putting it back down, leaning in toward the wood of the bar, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I don't think it was a worker who left the drain open…" he mumbled, hoping she didn't hear him. But she did, and it earned him a sneer and raised eyebrow.

"Jason, no one else goes in those damn things. You need a machine to open them usually anyways."

Jason just shook his head and took another drink.

"I'm not going to get into it with you, if I told you the events of my night you wouldn't believe them anyways, so lets just stop at the fraggles." He sighed, putting his head in his hands and rubbing his eyes.

Sarah slammed the mixing bowl down and grabbed some grease from one of the cabinets.

"WHAT is with these fraggles you keep talking about!?" She nearly shouted, pouring the pancakes onto the fryer, causing a sizzling sound as she grabbed a spatula.

"People, people in the sewers. Lyc-…remember the Muppet's Christmas movie where Kermit and his nephew go into the basement and-"

"Jason I know what fraggles are! You know what, I think you just bumped your head a little hard when you fell into that drain and need a shower and a nap. So go upstairs, take a shower, steal some of Alex's cloths, and sleep on the sofa, because Alex has work tomorrow and I don't want him to have to go through the trauma of waking up spooning you."

Finishing his beer he put it down again and rubbed his face.

"I didn't bump my head too hard…" He mumbled to himself as he got up to head upstairs.  
"Yes Jason, you didn't bump your head too hard, which is why Fraggles exist." She muttered, flipping a pancake over.

"Yes! That is why Fraggles exist! And Vampire and Werewolves, and stupid idiots who get electrocuted working in Insane Asylums and have to go and work for them!" He shouted from the stairway, wincing as he took each step up.

"AND YOUR BOYFRIEND LIKES SPOONING ME!"


	16. Pleasing

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Fraggles are owned by the Muppet company, and Underworld is owned by its makers. I only own Jason, Sarah, and Alex. I own none of the lyrics mentioned either, their just there to be ringtones, give you a little insight on his personality and music taste.

Authors note: I hope its getting better, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!

He woke to Smashing Pumpkins singing from his pocket.

"Emptiness is loneliness, and loneliness is cleanliness, and cleanliness is godliness, and God is Empty, just like Me."

Jason squirmed for a couple of minutes and managed to pull his phone from Alex's pant pockets. He gave a deep cough and flipped it open.

"Hello?" He answered, knowing what voice would fallow.

"Jason, need you to get back here and work on those cars." Was Kraven's demanding voice.

"Ahhh…okay. Um…I'll be there in a few…" he explained, not wanting Kraven to tell him he had to get there any quicker so chose to be unspecific.

"Great." Was Kraven's response and the phone was hung up.

Jason licked his lips as he glanced around the room he was in. It was Sarah and Alex's living room…type thing. Basically if you came up the steps from the diner part, it was the first room you entered. It had a big screen tv, two chairs, and a sofa that he had crashed on. There was many other things, a stereo and paintings, a bookshelf, dvd player, game systems, all that good stuff.

He closed his eyes and swallowed, bring his right hand up to run his fingers through his head. What Lucian said still ran through his head, and he still didn't even know if he believed it. Even if he did believe it, how the hell was he suppose to watch Kraven? Well, he wasn't going to go out of his way to do it. He was just going to report to him basic information. In fact, what he was going to do, was go to the house, fix the god damn car, come back, and get shit faced. Actually, he might just actually go home tonight. Tell Sarah he was going to have to take the night off, or morning off, whatever. He was getting a little tired of waking up at her house, and having to find a way from there to his car to work.

Tiredly he rubbed his eyes and rummaged around in the pants for his keys before slouching off the couch to walk over to the stairs and find his way down, curses fallowing him down.

Walking out the diner door he made sure he watched his every step as he walked toward his house. Might as well change into his own damn cloths since he was going to be taking longer than a few minutes anyways. Groaning, he brought his hand to his face again to rub at it before heading up the stairs to his apartment door.

Now dressed in a tight faded black hoodie and some faded baggy blue jeans, he grabbed his hat and jumped into the car, speeding as he tried to get as quickly as he could to the house.

Daniel licked his lips as he watched Kraven pace in front of him.

"I called him an hour ago, where the hell is he!?" he hissed, his eyes now haven taking on his vampric blue.

Daniel wished he had the answers for Kraven, anything to keep him from jumping the mortal's case the instant he got in the door. They'd kept him over a long time last night, he didn't know what Kraven expected. Probably that the human be like all his other servants, at his beck and call. But Jason wasn't a vampire or a servant, he was just a hired hand, and Daniel could only hope it would stay that way.

Suddenly Daniel's phone rang and Kraven's head snapped up to glance at Daniel's pocket.

Jason was here.

By the time Jason got out of the car, Daniel had come down the stairs and grabbed him, pulling him to the side of the house right beneath a camera and out of sight of it as well as the other Death Eaters.

Jason instantly started fighting though, and once he had them under the camera, he threw Daniel's arm off of him, giving him a death glare, taking the vampire back.

"What? What did I do?" He whispered, looking at the mortal with almost hurt eyes and it made Jason feel a little guilty.

Jason swallowed and ran his hand through his hair again, licking his lips, no longer wanting to look into the…vampires eyes.

"You did nothing…" he whispered, looking at the ground.

But Daniel knew better.

"Then what is wrong? You did not hold this hostility towards me last evening…" He whispered, his hand reaching to touch the mortal's face, trying to bring the human's eyes back to his. But Jason caught his hand, and he brought it to his face, near his eyes, and made a show of looking at the somewhat large and sharp looking fingernails before meeting the vampires eyes with conviction. Daniel's eyes widened, and he pulled away as if burned, Jason looking quickly away at the ground once more.

Daniel's eyes closed and he took a deep breath, when his eyes opened they also fell to the ground, not knowing what to do or say in the situation.

Finally, Jason's head and eyes rose up. He had no fear in them, they remained blank to the vampires stare.

"Is it true?" he whispered.

Daniel took a breath and closed his eyes again, summoning his vampric side, feeling his fangs extending in his mouth, and when he opened his eyes again, they were a glowing blue. But to his surprise, Jason didn't back away, he didn't turn to run, he merely slammed his head back against the stone wall, groaning at the rather painful contact and making Daniel twitch in his heightened state.

Sighing, Jason ran his hand through his hair for what must have been the millionth time that day, a habit he only did when extremely stressed, and watched as Daniel closed his eyes for a couple seconds, composing himself, reasoned Jason, and opened his eyes again looking almost human, if Jason hadn't seen the other side. He licked his lips as he looked the vampire over. For some reason it made him no difference, not with Daniel. All that mattered was that whatever the…werewolf, Lucian said might be true now. Someone in here had murdered his pregnant mate, and that was the only thing that filled Jason's heart with resentment. Raising his eyes, he met the vampires again.

"So what did you pull me out here for anyways...?" He asked, a little timidly.

For a minute, Daniel blinked at him, looking into his eyes trying to read the rather blank expression. Where was that sarcastic boy who had been in there last night? Which lead him to the question of who told the boy about…about what really happened in this house.

Closing his eyes for a moment at these questions and a slight shake of his head to himself and the situation in general, he turned back and met his eyes again.

"I pulled you out here to tell you, your making your way to Kraven's bad side very quickly. It would be wise if you were not late again. Kraven is a very impatient man, and now that you know what really happens here, I will put it to you straight. He's a very important man in this house and is use to being waited on, his every whim answered and people at his feet, he will not accept insolence from a human. If you wish to keep your job and your humanity, you should best try and please him as we do." He whispered, making sure no one else over herd him.

Jason snorted softly and rose a playful eyebrow.

"And in just what way do you 'please him', Daniel?" He asked with a smirk, causing a smile to come to Daniel's face at the playful remark.

'The same way I would like to please you.' Was his mind's answer to the question.


	17. Needs you mature content

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just Jason, Alex, and Sarah. Underworld is owned by the makers and producers, Fraggles are owned by the Muppet company, and any music I might add will have the song writer/singer listed.

Authors Note: Thank you for the review! You influenced me to the next chapter! WARNING! Little Male/Male here, and probably here on out, but anything too heated will not be posted, you'll have to email me for the extra bits.

Anyone who's been reading the story should know, JASON'S GAY! So, it was kinda bound to turn this corner at some point. Nothing extreme, nothing full-out! Just a little necking and rubbing.

Kraven had ordered him back there for the night to work on cars, so as soon as the conversation ended outside, Daniel had quietly led Jason into the garage. Some of the cars were brand new, some were questionable. The questionable ones were the ones he ended up working on. Obviously, there was some things he himself could not just openly fix, well, not without the proper parts. Like one of the cars, whole side of the car had about a round full of bullets in it. Another car, the one he was working on now, had some kind of trouble he had yet to define. First he'd glanced under the hood, taken several looks and pokes at everything, enough to put a good coat of oil on his hands, and then he'd shut it and moved under the car, where he now lay with a flashlight in his mouth and a tool in the other hand.

Daniel was sitting casually on top of it, watching the somewhat pale and muscled stomach that was exposed to him from the angle the boy was laying at. Once he had realized he needed to get under the hood, Jason had removed his jacket, leaving him in a somewhat tight black Metallica t-shirt. Actually, thinking back on it, any kind of shirt Jason ever wore, rather it be a jacket, t-shirt, sweat shirt, they all had some band name on them. With a smile Daniel rejestered the boy as a metal head.

Jason pushed up a little bit farther under the car, exposing more flesh to Daniel's eager eyes, which made him lean slightly forward with a satisfied smirk and raised eyebrow. Hmm…Seemed to be some black ink to the side of his belly-button. Letters in Olde English. Licking his lips, he smirked again, his eyes alighting with their blue color.

But with a swallow and a shake of his head and pulled away, berating himself for his train of thought. What was wrong with him? Hell, if he let his body have his way with him, he'd have had the boy pinned to the ground, pounding into him with his fangs buried in him, which was something very unlike himself. His few play-mates had been mainly woman, with one male whom had only been an experiment. Mainly because, after a while, it does get boring, and although he had had it both ways from his chosen mentor, and both had been quite pleasurable, not a single male since had caught his eye.

But none really flaunted it. It was common knowledge really, almost like a automatic assumption that if the vampire had been around more than seventy five years, they'd done both genders, and if you wanted to see which they preferred, you'd just have to watch their eyes or trust your smelling senses.

There were currently only two other males in the facility that he knew of that preferred only the male gender and they were together, and with the way his body had been acting lately, he was almost willing to go up to their room and ask for a chance to join in, less he pounce the human. It was nothing against Jason, obviously! He had been the reason for the occasional discomforts and shaking of his mental state, it was just…well…he was human. If he got involved with him…gods he knew he'd bite him. He wouldn't be able to keep himself from sinking his fangs into him. Not his neck, Gods no, that'd hurt his precious mate. No, no…the wonderful vein on his thigh...Daniel closed his eyes and took a deep breath, cursing the Death Dealer dress code of leather pants.

However, underneath the car, the completely oblivious Jason muttered as he had STILL yet to find why this thing was not working. If he didn't have a fear of the damn thing expelling gas onto his face, he would tell Daniel to go start the car.

Spitting the slobber coated flashlight out of his mouth and to the side of his head, he lifted up slightly to glance down to where Daniel should be, to see two legs dangling over his own. Smiling with amusement, he put his hands on the ground and started squirming his way out from under the car.

Daniel's hand had come up to press against the base of his erection, his eyes closing slightly at the feeling. It'd been quite some years since…anyone really had caught his eye and quite some years since he had been given this occasional discomfort that the human was causing him. Absentmindedly his hand has started to push and massage it slightly through the material of his pants, his breath quickening as he briefly dazed off.

With a grunt Jason had made his way out from under the car and sat for a moment on the ground, turning to give his back a good popping that made him moan, before glancing up at where Daniel was. For a moment, the eyes had remained shut, almost…blissfully and Jason's eyebrows came together in confusion before his eyes began looking for the cause. His hand was…oh…he felt an answering twitch in his own trousers before Daniel's eyes snapped open, revealing the blazing blue.

His hand instantly stilled, even as his length gave a twitch toward it, begging for the attention to continue. Jason…he took a deep breath. He was caught, there was no other word to describe it, and for a moment a slight fear rose in him. What would the human think of him? But the fear was only slight because…well Jason was a pretty…easy going person. If the guy wasn't going to flip out about working for a house full of vampires, was he really going to flip out at catching his aid with a hard on? His cock twitched again toward his still hand and he wanted to groan, but held it back, taking another deep breath as he stared into the blue-green eyes of the mortal. But with that deep breath, he caught a scent. A scent of desire, male desire, and he began to throb. Jason…

Licking his lips, Jason slowly moved to stand, the movement causing his own predicament to be shown against the material of his jeans. He made sure he kept eye contact with Daniel, even as the vampire eyes trailed to his crotch, he felt himself surge.

With three quick steps and a push, he had Daniel underneath him, his own eyes alight with desire while the vampire's blazed a frosted blue. Within moments, their lips had met, and Jason's tongue begged for entry to the deadly mouth.

With a moan and a thrust upward, Daniel granted it, grinding their hips together. Automatically, Jason's tongue had began exploring his mouth, his hips giving an answering grind as their tongues danced together. But suddenly his tongue moved to the side slightly slicing itself on one of the extended fangs.

Instantly, Daniel surged up and suddenly had Jason pinned beneath him. One drop of that blood had him leaking and on fire, and although Jason's eyes had widened, he had done little else fear wise. In fact, when Daniel pulled back to trail kisses down his neck, he thrust back up against him.

But right at that moment, Daniel's phone started ringing. Startled, and brought back down to earth, Daniel almost jumped back. He raised his head and stared at human panting beneath him, with swollen lips and dialated eyes, and a throbbing dick pressed against his thigh. It made his own dwindling desire twitch once again before he licked his lips and leaned down for a second to give Jason a parting kiss and stood up completely, reaching into his pocket to receive Kraven's call.

"Yes, Milord?" he asked, his eyes widening as a evil smirk slowly came across Jason's lips. Slowly, the human slide down the car and onto his knees before the vampire, his face inches from the quickly hardening member in his leather pants as Jason smirked up at him.

Swallowing, Daniel tried to keep his breath under control.

"Yes, we need Jason up in the monitor room, another camera went out. Tell him too if those camera's don't get fixed and stay fixed he's going to find himself in need of fixing."

With that the regent hung up the phone, leaving Daniel to let out a small groan as Jason pressed his lips to his leather-clad erection. Raising his hand, he buried his fingers in Jason's hair and gently pulled back on it, making the mortal make eye contact with him.

"As much as I would like to continue this, Kraven needs you." He whispered, closing his eyes as his cock gave a twitch toward the warm mouth.

Authors Note:

Okay, this was intended to stop here, but if you want the dirty story of what COULD have happened, email me at:

the_unforgiven_angel_


	18. Falling Skys

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just Jason, Alex, and Sarah. Underworld is owned by its makers and producers, and the lyrics mentioned are Aqua- Roses are Red.

Authors note: We ARE getting into the movie now, and this will continue into the SECOND movie, so this means Selene will start playing a bit of a part in Jason's life. Review, it makes the story continue!

Daniel had made sure to stop and give himself a quick wash, trying to remove the scent of Jason on him and ordered Jason to do the same. Of course, the scent wouldn't completely disappear, but Daniel said it was good enough, just as long as neither of them decided to stand particularly close to Kraven or Soren, whom might not even be in the room.

And they were in luck, actually, as when they got into the monitor room, there was only some other vampire, Death Dealer that Daniel called Adonis, who gave them a nod before exiting, Daniel taking residence in the chair, and Jason kneeling as he rummaged through his tool belt for a Phillips screw driver.

"So these camera's are to keep the werewolves out, hmm?" He asked, absentmindedly, not bothering to look at Daniel.

There wasn't any awkwardness or anything, just Jason had to do some work now, so that's what they were doing. And he was basically trying to make small talk again.

But since he hadn't looked back he didn't know that since the moment Jason had kneeled down to take off the paneling to the camera system, Daniel had been smiling adoringly at his back. It wasn't the smile you gave someone you loved more than anything, no nothing like that yet, just the smile you would give your favorite pet or friend, an adoring one.

Until Jason's question registered, then his smile faded and his brows creased.

"How do you know about the lycans? Better yet, how did you find out about us?" he asked, looking at him now with a rather piercing stare.

But Jason still paid him no mind, in fact he was on the third of the four screws that undid the main paneling.

"The same way I found out about vampires, and a magician never tells his secrets." Explained Jason, getting the last screw out and putting down his screw driver to remove the paneling.

Daniel rose an eyebrow and made his eyes turn blue, wheeling over closer to Jason to give him his natural predatory stare.

"You know, all I would need is to bite that pretty little neck to know all your secrets, magician." He whispered, smirking and letting his fangs show. He didn't want to be…forceful with Jason because he was become increasingly found of him, but this would not do. No one in the coven had told Jason anything, that he knew because he knew he was the closest vampire to Jason, so who told him?

But his predatory side did nothing to frighten him, because when Jason slowly turned his head to face Daniel, nothing really had changed. Although Jason's eyes hardened, and he quickly changed from his usual playful side to a very much more serious side, and an eyebrow raised, but that was it.

"I've had a bullet slice through the main artery in my body, and I've hung from a cliff with only another hand holding me up. You really think fangs and claws are going to scare me? Cats posses them." Whispered Jason in a deadly tone, his cold eyes locked with Daniels.

Daniel did feel a bit offended at being compared to such a weak creature, but his eyes returned to their natural color and his brows creased as he stared at him. This human really was fearless.

Jason blinked for a moment, and his eyes averted before looking into Daniel's again.

"You can know my secrets by biting my neck?" He finally asked, looking into Daniel's eyes.

Daniel pulled back slightly to reassume his original position in his chair, deciding to drop the werewolf subject for now.

"Yes, your blood holds the secrets of your life, your memories. Should an immortal drink blood from a living being they get their memories."

Jason raised an eyebrow.

"If not from a living being, where else are you going to get blood from?"

Making Daniel smirk, he licked his lips.

"Clone blood, we own a company that does it."

Jason should have been surprised, he reasoned with himself, but he wasn't. Since he had found out they were vampires he really hadn't had the time to register how they got that enormous amount of blood they all seemed to constantly be drinking. If he had had time to think it over, he probably would have gotten a little more worried.

Shrugging, he glanced up at the cameras for a moment before reaching in to turn off the system, something catching his eye.

"Whats with the limo? And why are there so many people in that room, all dressed up?" He asked, looking at the screen. In the main room, there was almost a ton more people, almost like some kind of gathering. In fact, it looked like someone was toasting…

Daniel rose from the chair to peer over his shoulder for a moment before snorting and going to sit back down.

"Amelia's welcoming party." He explained, going to sit back down.

Jason's brow creased. Amelia, that was one of those Elder's Lucian had talked about. But Lucian had talked about killing her…did that mean she was dead? Daniel said "welcoming party", maybe she hadn't arrived yet?

Licking his lips he glanced back at Daniel and then to the screen.

"So…which one is Amelia?" he asked, trying not to look nervous.

Daniel stretched before leaning back in the chair once more.

"Not here yet, wont be for a another night."

Jason nodded and swallowed at the relief. That was good, or at least he thought it was. Maybe they were off killing her now… His eyes trailed off before he shook himself from his thoughts and turned the system off before undoing some wires.

"Okay, since I herd Kraven's threat over the phone, I might as well tell you why your camera's keep dying." He said, trying to get back to a subject he was use to.

Daniel rose an eyebrow, a hint to continue as Jason leaned in deeper to try and unconnect another wire, pulling it out to Daniel's view, causing him to raise both eyebrows.

"See all the chew marks? You have pest. Or, had pest, anyway. You don't chew through that many high-powered wires and live to tell the tale." Claimed Jason as he laid the wire down and attempted to do what he could to re-connect the system.

"Pest? Kraven wont like the sound of that." Muttered Daniel, twisting slightly in his chair, but Jason merely shrugged.

"Well, then, don't tell him. As I said, there is no possible way this thing is still alive. I wont be surprised if a corpse pops out at me anytime soon, although I'm sure I'd smell it first. Might have gotten to one more wire elsewhere before croaking or went back to its hiding space. Probably your heating system." Reasoned Jason, stripping a wire with his teeth.

"I have to tell Kraven to save your job."

"Ah yes, that fact. Well, tis your call, I'm just the repair man." Answered Jason, reaching up to scratch his head.

(Aqua – Roses are Red) - "Roses are Red and Violets are Blue, Honey's sweet but not as sweet as you. Roses are Red and Violets are blue, dad did ala lad, dom didi dadidi da, dom didi dadidi da. Come pick my roses…."

Sang out Jason's pocket as he groaned and tried to angle his flashlight to see what the hell he was doing as he reached one hand in to his pocket and pull his phone out, flipping it open.

"Yesssss….?" He answered.

"Um, yeah, Jason? I went to your apartment to, you know, try and find my god damn movie you snagged, and I'd just thought i'd tell you, you no longer have a ceiling."

Instantly, Jason became more interested and dropped the wires, holding the phone to his ear with his right hand.

"What!?" He asked, his voice taking on a slightly louder tone.

Daniel's eyebrows raised as his enhanced hearing picked up the conversation.

"Your ceiling, practically no longer exist, neither does your hallway either. There's blood all over the bottom floor by the elevator, I called the police and went up the stairs, there's a huge hole on the second floor of the complex, bullet holes everywhere and I cant even describe to your what's going on with the ceiling, and that paramedic next to you, that intern whose also an American, yeah, his doors open and there shit knocked down everywhere."

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" He shouted, not knowing how to handle this.

"Look, I'll send you a picture." She said, and within a couple of seconds of silence, his phone gave a beep, telling him it had received a photo.

There was the hallway, torn apart with bullet holes and missing pieces. If that was the hallway, he didn't want to see his apartment.

Instead of bringing the phone to his ear again, he reached into his other pocket and pulled out his flask, taking a seven second swallow of it, and then a little dazedly, brought the phone back to his ear.

"Okay, be spending some nights at your house, hmm?"


	19. Lying

Disclaimer: I only own Sarah, Jason, and Alex and sorta Daniel. Everything else is owned by the film producers.

Authors Note: This is quick cause I have two other fics going and my own stories. As I've stated, you review I update, sorry it took so long after the review.

Daniel looked at Jason after hearing the conversation. He had seen those marks in walls before, and he knew what the bullets meant. Lycans had been to his apartment. Maybe that was how he knew, maybe that was how he knew about them being vampires, he had met a lycan.

Jason laid back down, letting his flask buzz him as he continued drinking, not noticing Daniel slowly sneaking up behind him, or the returned blueness to his eyes.

Suddenly he was grabbed and pushed against the wall, Daniel snarling as he gave a re-inspection of his neck, seeing no bite marks or claim marks, no scent or leftovers of any Lycan he might have missed in his heated state earlier.

"Woah, baby not right now." Said Jason, trying to give him an enduring name but also say no, but then he caught Daniel's blazing blue eyes.

"Ahh…who's apartment just got wrecked here because your looking pretty pissed." He commented, looking at him.

Daniel snarled again, his teeth showing. Jason knew he should be afraid but it was like that thing inside of him, the chemical, as Sarah would say, that made fear, just wasn't working.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Jason suddenly said loudly.

"Who told you! What did you do to make the lycans come after you!?" Growled Daniel, the only thing holding him back from biting into Jason's neck and finding the truth himself was his care for the human.

Jason gave him a quizzical look. "What are you talking about? What's a 'lycan'?"

"Werewolf you were talking about!"

"Oh!" Jason tried to remember every single thing Sarah had ever told him nervous or lying people do through her study of psychology. Don't look away, don't lick your lips, don't narrow your eyes, and especially don't look to the right. Right is lie, down is don't know.

Jason forced his eyes to divert down instead of right.

"I ah, over herd some stuff, saw some stuff, and put all the pieces together. Sharp teeth, unnaturally blue eyes, weapons, and I had a friend claim they had seen a werewolf before." Jason lied, making his eyes quickly meet Daniels again.

Daniel opened his mouth to reply something when his phone started rining.

Sneering, he pushed away from Jason after a long hard look and reached into his pocket.

"Yes milord!?" He asked, trying to keep the malice out of his voice.

"Selene is here, she brought home a human, I want you to go to her car and take the keys and most of her weapons, she's claiming there's lycan's after this human."

Daniel's brows came together in confusion as he turned to look at the cameras, Jason slowly creeping up behind him to peer over his shoulder.

"HEY! I know him! He's my neighbor! He's some sorta…paramedic, thing." Said Jason, now that the situation wasn't so serious, some of the buzzing had returned to him.

Daniel's eyes widened as he said this.

Jason hadn't been lying, Selene's pet had been the reason for the lycan attack on his apartment.

Second Authors Note: Hey, I thought I'd add a little more of Kraven's need to control things. I'm sure he had some of his lap dogs do some extra stuff to make it harder on Selene once she started on with the whole human thing. Sorry about the small chapter, I will try post another one soon. Review me and its guaranteed.


	20. I forgive you

How it goes

A Underworld fanfic

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Sarah, Jason, Alex, and sorta Daniel. Everything else is owned by the film producers. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! I just started another fanfic, my third in the world of House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects and am dividing my time but I promise you that if you don't forget the story and review it, neither will I and there will always be updates! Once again this story heads all the way into the second film, we're just now hitting the first so it shall be long. Much love!

Daniel looked over at Jason for a minute, licking his lips. As a vampire, sorry really wasn't in his vocabulary. They were usually very proud and noble creatures and meant every action they made, but now…now he just felt stupid. Jason had a point, Kraven had really done nothing to hide the truth from him, and if someone had a good imagination, they could figure it out.

Swallowing, he looked down at the smoking human, feeling a little guilty.

Jason wasn't noticing though. Unlike Daniel, he didn't have his heightened since of hearing, therefore he didn't get to listen into Daniel and Kraven's conversation like Daniel had listened into his, so he didn't know that the real reason the lycans had destroyed the apartment was for Michael, he thought, those cocksuckers had been looking for him and was exceedingly pissed as he ripped at the wires angrily, chain-smoking and sipping on his flask every chance he could get. He was going to get this the fuck over with and go to Sarah's and get wasted before heading down to that guy named Lucian and give him a piece of his mind, fuck if the guy could eat him alive, that was just one step too far.

"…so who was the girl who called you?" Asked Daniel, trying to…well, just get conversation going again, anything to symbolized Jason's forgiveness of him.

Jason glanced over his shoulder, a little annoyed.

"Sarah. Best friend." He said simply, re-attaching some wires.  
"So…your gonna stay with her?" Asked Daniel a little nervously.

"Well, yeah, aint got nowhere else to stay."

"I'd offer you to stay here with me, but ah…I'd need Kraven's permission first, and you knowing the truth wont help the situation…"He said, licking his lips.

Jason snorted, shaking his head.

"Well, that's a nice thought, but really having you strangle me again isn't on my prioraties list." He said, hitting the core without any nervousness.

"Jason…i…I thought you had been around lycans…and…" He stopped, looking at the boy.

"Please look at me. I really didn't know you just…figured it out. Kraven called me and said that the reason your apartment had been attached was the human Selene brought home and then I –"

"Michael!?" Jason instantly turned around to look at him.

"Michaels the reason my apartment was attached!? How?!"

"I don't know, its just, Selene found him and said so, apparently he was down in the train station the other day where they got hit and witness everything and then lycans went after him."

Jason swallowed as he looked at the ground, trying to clear his brain of the fogginess of his alcohol intake. Michael, Michael had been the reason. OR that's what they thought, or Selene said, whoever the hell that was. That meant it could have still been him, maybe they had just gotten the wrong room number…

But then Daniel's theory did make since too...Him witnessing the shootout and then them going after him, although Lucian didn't seem like he cared much if Jason knew about the werewolves, so why would he send his…troops, if you will, out in the open and into danger to get a human?

Jason didn't know, but he decided then he was sticking to his original plan. He was going to get wasted, stumble into another drain, and talk to Lucian.

Looking over at Daniel, he sighed.

"Alright, I forgive you."


	21. Find him

How it goes

An Underworld fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own, Jason, Sarah, Alex and Daniel. Everything else is owned by the film producers/and or makers. I also obviously do not own Fraggles, those are made and produced by the Muppet Company/Corporation. Its just what Jason calls the lycans because they live in the sewers.

Authors note: Sorry about how long it took to update. Been sick, blechy. Went and saw the third one, that was a little enlightening. And THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, I'LL TRY AND POST THREE CHAPTERS IN THE NEAR FUTURE, PROBABLY ON THE WEEKEND!

After that Jason grabbed his jacket and split as soon as possible. He'd made it clear to Daniel it really had nothing to due with him, it was just he had stuff to do.

Which was true. Jason really held no grudge against Daniel, no, he held a grudge against the assholes that ripped his apartment to shreds. What he planned to do about it, he wasn't entirely certain of yet. But he figured after he got a couple good drinks in him, good enough to make him forget that it was werewolves that did it, he'd feel a little braver. Rather that was a good or bad thing, he wasn't entirely sure, but at least when he got to the gates of heav-hell, he could say 'I was ripped apart by a werewolf!' which he personally though was a few steps above 'I forgot to look both ways before crossing the street.'

Well, at least nothing could divert Jason's humor. Hitting the gas a little harder, he glanced behind him to see if there was even anybody on the damn street. Nope.

Well than.

With the lack of other drivers, Jason made it to Sarah's in almost twenty minutes. Lack of Other Drivers could do amazing things, really.

Slamming the door open and kicking it shut, he stomped over to where Sarah was cleaning off the bar, Alex wondering down the stairs in his pajamas. Alex, wow. Alex was one of the weirdest people Jason knew, and coming from Jason, well, that was saying something. He was an full out asshole if he didn't like you, and loved to do random things. Alex was the kind of guy that in the silence of a movie theater would make sheep noises just to fuck with people. He was pretty much the exact opposite of Sarah, who disproved of unnecessary actions and rudeness. Their love had puzzled Jason from day one and still did. Although he did admit, Alex wasn't bad looking. He had dirty blonde hair and a goatee, about Sarah's height and skinny, and a deceiving muscles, because although it didn't look like Alex was all that strong, he'd carried Jason drunk more times than Jason would like to admit.

"Well at least you have an excuse to be pissed off. If anything near as bad happened here as to what happened at your place, I would probably go absolutely insane." Said Sarah, glancing up at him as Alex made his way into the back kitchen, Jason wondering over to one of the bar stools.

"Your not too far off the mark as we speak, dearest." Said Jason sarcastically as he looked at her with a smirk, Sarah pausing in her scrubbing to spare him a middle finger as Alex returned to the room holding a soda.

"Yeah, I herd about your apartment. That sucks ass, dude." Said Alex, going to sit next to him on the stools, Sarah having gone to put her cleaning supplies away.

"Heyyyyy, bring me a Whiskey bottle, if you please." Requested Jason as he watched Sarah make he way further into the kitchen part of the café', restaurant, thing.

Alex laughed beside him, giving him a look.

"Whiskey, hmm? I thought this'd be one of those moonshine occasions." He laughed again, looking at Jason who gave him a scowl.

"Don't even say that word! I miss it!" Muttered Jason, giving his hands a pouting look. Yes, moonshine was truly the only drink in the world that transferred the worst day of his life into one blurry fucked up memory. And blurry fucked up memories were a lot easier to deal with than worst days of ones life.

"Jason, you know, if you want a liver, say, anytime in the next ten fifteen years, you should switch back to beer." Said Sarah as she slid a half full whiskey bottle down to Jason before going to get some leftovers to eat and grabbing some for Jason.

As soon as the bottle touched his hands, Jason felt better. And unscrewing the lid was like one step closer to heaven before he took two deep swallows, beyond use to the sting and aftertaste as he peered back to see what Sarah was doing.

"HEY! I don't need none of that! I gots to go soon. I just stopped in to get hammered before I attempted to find the fraggles once again." He said, taking another swallow from the bottle. Alex turned to give him a stunned look as in the distance, the sound of Sarah banging her head against a cabinet could be herd.

"Fraggles? Sarah, did you slip acid into this?" Asked Alex, going to peer into the whiskey bottle, Jason jerking it quickly away from him.

"I did not slip acid into that, Jason just…banged his head a little too hard when he went into that sewer drain." Said Sarah exasperated as she stomped back into the room, snagging the bottle away from a snarling Jason.

"And as long as your delusional, you cannot drink!" She said, glaring at him.

Alex's eyebrows raised at the bravery of anyone who dare take Jason's alcohol away, deciding he was going to go upstairs before it go too ugly, listening to the argument on his way up.

"WHAT!? BITCH, GIVE ME THAT!"  
"NO! FRAGGLES DO NOT EXIST!"

"THEY'RE NOT REAL FRAGGLES, JUST GIVE ME THE BOTTLE!"  
"NO!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lucian smirked as he walked into Singe's lab, staring at them through the blood that marred his features. Singe turned to look at him with a pleased if not stunned look.

"Impressive. Perhaps Raze wasn't overstating matters."

Lucian's smirk only broadened as he looked at his friend, pulling out Michaels blood sample.

"Raze didn't bring back this." He stated giving the blood a knowing look as Singe chuckled for a moment before looking much more serious.

"If the vampires don't –"  
"Relax old friend. I've tasted his flesh. Only two days till full moon. Soon, he will be a lycan, and soon, he will come looking for us." Stated Lucian, enjoying the large smirk that came to his friends face as he removed his leather gloves, walking further into the lab, Singe fallowing him slowly, then picking up pace as if suddenly remembering something.

"Lucian, Michaels apartment, that you attacked…I looked up Jason Covington's residence, he lives right next door…" Lucian stopped at this, his eyes widening very slightly before he turned to look at his friend who gave him a concerned look.

"You didn't…over-attack the complex, did you? He might-" Lucian cut him off.

"He might think we were after him." He said quietly, thinking to himself for a moment as he stood there, his eyes having diverted to the ground for a moment in thought. He needed to get a hold of Jason…his number...

Lucian raised his head to look at his friend.  
"Find his number."


	22. Disrespectful Youth

How it Goes

A Underworld Fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Jason, Sarah, Alex, and Daniel. Everything else is owned by the creators and producers of the films Underworld. I make absolutely no money. I also do not own the "Fraggles" I previously referred to as the werewolves. Fraggles are a form of the Muppets and owned and created by Jim Henson and owned by his proceeding family linage. And I make no money off saying that word either.

Authors note: Wow, its been a while. Sorry! Got caught up in several other stories, BUT I DID COME BACK! I will try and keep up with this one, I swear! By the way, if you a Jason fan, he also visits the world of House of 1000 Corpses/Devils Rejects and Rocky Horror Picture Show. Should look into it. :D Sorry about the wait, please review, love all the readers!

ZZZZUNT ZUNT ZUNT! ZUNT ZUNT ZUNT!

"ARRRRRGHHHH!" Yelled Jason, flinging his body roughly off the couch, desperately trying to get away from the odd sensation.

ZZUNT ZUNT ZUN!

After a couple groggy-vibration filled moments, his hand shot to his left pocket, where the odd and terrible assault on his groin was taking place.

Next time he fell asleep, he would remember to turn the damn phone on RING, and not surprise-crotch-violation—er, Vibration…

Somewhere near his left pocket…

ZZZZUNT ZUNT ZUNT ZUNT!

Frantically grabbing for the mobile device, he quickly flipped it open.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND ALL THAT IS HOLY, WHAT DO YOU WANT!?????"

Singe raised an eyebrow at the tone of voice on the other end, moving the phone slightly away from his ear.

"Sorry to disturb you mr…ah…Covington, but we were informed that there might be some sort of…misunderstanding."

Jason's eyes squinted in the dark, his nose wrinkling. Man he was tired…and drunk. DRUNK! Yesss, it hadn't warn off yet! How long had he been asleep?

Rubbing his eyes, he let the man's question…or statement, whatever, pend for a moment while he tried to find a clock.

Hmm….clock on Sarah's TV said he'd been asleep for about an hour. Damn! He was supposed to have found those god damn werewolves! They had smashed the shit out of his apartment, those rabid cunts!

Slapping his lips for a moment, Jason decided to try and focus back in on what the man had said.

What was it he had said again?  
Oh yes! Misunderstanding…

Wait a minute…

"Misunderstanding?? Who the hell is this? Who the hell calls me 'Mr. Covington'!?" He manipulated his voice to a lower pitch on the last part to add insult to injury.

Singe full out sneered into the phone this time. It was bad enough that he had to contact the little fucker Lucian seemed interested in, let alone deal with his lip. In all honesty, he'd be a little impressed if the bastard human would be willing to have so much tongue should he face him in a different form.

Blasted Youth.

Disrespectful.

"Fine then, 'Jason'…" Singe hissed the last part out purposely, adding a bit of his immortal tongue into the prolonged pronunciation. He didn't take kindly to rudeness, especially from life forms lower on the food chain. This right bastard was rather lucky there was an unknown distance separating them.

"We are sorry for what happened to your…living quarters." He had to make it sound a little degrading, after all, the boy had started this. "But let me assure you, it was not done purposely. We were not under any circumstances pursuing you…" Once again, he dragged along the last syllable to insult him. Singe supposed it was safe to say their next meeting wouldn't be all that pleasant…not that their first meeting was, but…

Jason's clobbled and drunken mind tried to put the pieces of the man's words together.

Living quarters? Wait a minute, was this one of those…lycans, or whatever they liked to be called? Rabid dogs came to mind.

"Hey, if this is one of those damn Lycans, you can kiss my ass! Living quarters, hmm? Don't you live in a sewer!? Anyways, if you weren't after me, who the fuck were you after!?" He yelled, getting rather irritated now. He was a wake and…well, sobering. That was, if he didn't find any alcoholic substance before he needed to find his way to…well, wherever he planned on going. Didn't really make sense to go down to the sewers or whatever now, since they already contacted him. Besides, if this really was a war between Werewolf and Vampire, and they were the creatures they claimed to be, if he spent too much time around the furry beast, wouldn't he start to smell like them to the vampires? And the Vampires were his actual employers, so, they came first.

Fuck feuding.

He needed to eat.

Singe wanted to snap that who they were pursuing was none of his business, but instantly thought better of it. Best not give the boy any reason to doubt them, or not only could they loose a spy, they could very easily get taddled on. That's all they needed, was the fucking vampires finding out where the new hide out was.

Not that a change in scenery would be a bad thing, but…

"We were after the medical intern that lived in your building."

Jason's eyes widened in the dark, his mind making the connection of whom the man meant. Michael? His neighbor? That blonde bastard couldn't even hurt a fly! And if he did, he'd probably cry while he tried to stitch the damn thing back up! What had he done to piss these people off?

Suspicious still, at the lack of logic in the situation, Jason continued talking with distaste.

"And why did you want him?"

"What we wanted with Michael Corven's is none of your concern, human!"

"It is when it rips the plumbing out of my walls!"

"Damn it, mortal, we need him in the war!"  
"He's a mortal just like me!"  
"Not anymore!" Seethed Singe, finally having enough of this boy. Did it really have to be him? I mean, they could kill him and just send a spy in their, hire some electrician and make him put and add in the paper for Kraven to see or something!

"Y-you turned him!?"

"Yes damn it, now accept the apology and report down here!"  
Jason's quabbled and slightly frightened mind continued processing the information, even after Singe hung up the phone.

They turned him.


End file.
